It Ends At Daybreak
by Divinae
Summary: The smell from the bar was intoxicating. Her heart shook with fear. Sakura turned to her right, there he stood, his face blending with the shadows, watching her. Sakura sat down and waited for a man to approach her. What had she done to deserve this? Under-going rewrite and hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_Hiya guys! This is a new story that I came up with, while watching criminal minds actually. I can't wait to write it! So, if any of you have seen my other works, I had a story up called "Within Temptation" which was a Naruto story but was set in the 1800's, I felt that I didn't plan the story first, which I didn't and just tried to write it all down at once. ALWAYS PLAN! I abandoned that story and came up with this new one. Now that I have a plan I can fully assure myself and you, the readers that I can safely continue this story without creating plot holes and keep it entertaining and organized. ANYWAY, please please please review and let me know what you think about this first chapter! I would really appreciate it!

_Disclaimer:_I do not in any way own Naruto or its characters. If I did-oh if I did. -evil smirk-

_It Ends At Daybreak_

_Chapter One: Raven_

"_The future guides the present, the past guides the present, why can't the present guide itself?"_

_-Divinae_

_Prologue_

Sakura remembered the days when her life wasn't, pardon the language, fucked up. When she lived her life peacefully and she only had to worry about whom she was going to hang out with Friday night, or which guy found her attractive. When her parents would leave for work and she wouldn't feel so terrified that she had to sleep at Ino's house or just not sleep at all. When Sakura's report cards would only hold the first letter of the alphabet and a "B" was absolutely unacceptable. Those were the days. Sakura had never given much thought about how much those times meant to her, why would she? They were a common occurrence, its human nature not to truly appreciate something until it slips through your fingers and is forever gone from your grasp.

Sakura could only wallow in the memories of her previous life, now instead of hanging out with her friends on Friday nights she was sitting in a bar, waiting to be picked up by a drunken man, only wanting to release his pent up sexual tension on her. Sakura now spent her days crying out of self pity, out of hate, disgust and sadness. She was trapped and could never get out, caged into the horrid world of prostitution, it wasn't even her choice. A freak encounter, one of those "in the wrong place at the wrong time" occurrences had landed her in the slimy world of prostitutes and pimps. Trapped, like a rabbit with its legs caught in a noose, sitting and waiting to be caught and killed. Sakura could only cry as her life got further and further away from her, as her being and soul, as her own self ran away from her, hiding in the shadows of what she had become. As the saying goes "Peace is born of War" Sakura could only hope the war she was fighting would eventually lead to a peace. Hopefully

_XxX_

She remembered waking up one morning. She felt the sun burn behind her closed lids, she turned in every direction possible before finally succumbing to the light that blazed on her unopened eyes. Her dream had been vivid, a bright and very memorable dream.

Sakura always categorized her dreams, after all there were three types. Some dreams told stories, adventures of life and death, some stories were happy ones your mind created, some were dark and morbid, often waking the dreamer in a fit of shakes and screams. Other dreams were like documentaries of the day's events. A play by play of the most memorable experiences one had experienced that day. Finally, the last dream was a rare event Sakura usually never had, or remembered, but, some dreams carried a message. A type of message that sticks to you the whole day, clawing at the back of your mind, following you around constantly, accompanying your own shadow. That was the dream Sakura had, a message was given to her.

Throwing the blankets off her, Sakura sprung out of bed, embracing the cool morning air and leaving the warmth of her bed behind. Her mind raced in a fast tempo, equaling the speed of her own heart. Her thoughts raced as she ran around, her head darting around left and right to find a piece of paper and a writing instrument. Anything would work, Sakura was not meticulous, she just needed something to scribble her "dream" down on before it was lost from her memory forever. Sakura settled with a price tag from a new shirt she had bought yesterday and a dull pencil. Putting her knees against the hard wooden floor she hunched over her low white desk, that filled most of her small room, and began to write furiously. Sakura knew she would barely be able to read what she had written but, as long as it was remotely legible, she didn't care. Sakura rested her hand at her side and looked at the tag, the bar code scratched over with lead. Sakura had to tilt the tag up so the silver of the lead would reflect the light, that way she would actually have a chance of reading what she had written.

_The hour will sing when loves serenade finally ends._

Sakura looked down pensively at what she had just written. She mouthed each word, trying to put together some meaning. Shaking her head slightly, Sakura threw the tag up in the air before lowering herself down on the floor. She could feel the cool temperature from the wood seep under her flannel night shirt. She turned her head to watch the tag flitter down in jagged and irregular motions, before it finally settled down at her feet.

"Where are my lucky numbers?" Sakura called out, mainly to herself. "That," Sakura pointed to the tag. " Is the crap that comes from cheap Chinese fortune cookies." Sakura felt slightly irked that she went to so much trouble just to jot down a message that made no sense.

Sakura laid on her floor and closed her eyes, wanting to find sleep again. She pulled herself off the floor glancing at her clock briefly. 6:15 am. It was ridiculous to be up this early, school didn't start until contemplated whether to take a shower or make something yummy for breakfast. Considering she usually never woke up early enough to make breakfast Sakura decided to head down to the kitchen and make something yummy, maybe chocolate chip pancakes?

Sakura quickly slipped on her pink slippers, the fuzzy inside welcoming her cold feet, before hurrying down the stairs. Each of her steps echoed throughout the empty house. Her parents had departed the night before for a business trip leaving Sakura home alone. This was not an unusual thing, her parents would leave on a regular basis for work. Her father was a practicing doctor who travels the country, giving lectures on various medical advancements. Her mother was always at his side, she too was a doctor, and together they would give some of the best medical lectures, according to Sakura, ever.

Sakura began searching the kitchen cabinets for her necessary ingredients for breakfast. After getting everything she needed and laying them out neatly on the island in the center of her kitchen Sakura began to go to work. She quickly tied up her hair and turned on her iPod, a little music while she baked was never a bad thing. She couldn't help but add a little dance to her step, when _Dance with the Devil_came on. Timing all of her moves to the song she started stirring the pancake batter in time with the beat of the song.

"Say goodbye! As we dance with the devil tonight." Sakura sang lightly. She had to admit she was a pretty normal teenager, she liked to talk and text, she liked to talk about boys with her best friends and she definitely enjoyed shopping. But, Sakura would give herself credit, her music was always out of the "normal" teenage girl music realm. What could she say there was nothing that appealed to her with the pop and rap songs that were popular now.

Sakura quickly ate her pancakes, already feeling happy that she had woken up so early to make them. Maybe, she would make this a normal thing? Sakura glanced at the clock again, 6:45. Quickly putting her used plates in the sink, which she would clean later, Sakura headed back up stairs to start getting dressed for the day.

Sakura did a quick check in mirror, hoping her uniform somehow looked better then it usually did. Whenever she wore her uniform she felt exposed and open, even though it was supposed to make her blend in with the school body. Her while blouse hugged her curves, showing off chest, or rather what she was lacking. The hem of her blouse ruffled out over a blue and gold plaid skirt, which fell about three inches above her knee. The skirt was an awkward length, falling too long to be considered a mini skirt and too short to be considered a knee length skirt. Sakura decided against her usual and standard white knee socks for a pair of black tights, that way her legs wouldn't look so chopped up. Sakura was happy however, that it wasn't cold, so she wouldn't need to wear her blazer. She shuddered at the thought of her small frame covered with the overly large piece of clothing.

Sakura checked her clock once again, 7:00. Wow, she really was early this morning. Sakura took extra time on her makeup, placing pale pink eye shadow above her eyes, and lining them with a dark, almost rose color of eye liner. Adding a quick swoop of clear lip gloss on her lips she gave her reflection a quick smile, satisfied with her appearance, Sakura left her room and headed back down stairs. She looked over toward the mess she had made earlier and debated whether or not she wanted to clean it up. _Eh, too lazy,_Sakura thought before flopping carelessly onto her sofa. Never in her life had she actually wanted to go to school before, especially on a Monday morning. She loved learning and to learn about the world and so much more, but her school was so constricting it took every ounce of pleasure she would have gotten right out. She twirled a piece of her pink hair in-between her fingers absent mindedly, waiting for the clock to advance in time.

"Hm." Sakura sighed lightly, standing up, she felt restless for some reason. She felt jumpy and almost on edge_._Was it the prospect of being alone? _Heh! No! You're just eager to see Ino and talk about your boring weekend!_Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her inner conscience. Grabbing her bag, Sakura left her house in good spirits, knowing that the day would be a good one.

_XxX_

Sakura noticed the strong guests of wind that were evident as soon as she stepped out of her home.

Grabbing her hair to prevent it from flailing into her face, she turned back to her house, and gave a quick wave goodbye, before walking quickly to the road side.

The "wave goodbye" as Sakura called it was a small ritual of sorts that she made sure to do every time her parents had left for work. They would, however be home in a week, so Sakura never really put in much thought when left. But, as soon as she woke up the next morning and heard nothing, that's when she realized they were gone. So this little "wave goodbye" made Sakura feels that the house was a little less empty.

_One day, I will host a massive party_! Sakura thought, smiling too herself, each strong step she took led to another equally as strong. After all it's every teenagers dream for their parents to leave for extended periods of time, so why not? Sakura added it to her list of things she must do before High School ended, along with, mountain biking, licking a frozen pole, and kissing a guy. Sakura didn't want to think about her love life, or lack of it so she quickly forgot about her mental list and started to look for her blonde haired friend.

Sakura glanced at her watch, for the fourth time that morning, 7:15. She was still ridiculously early but Sakura couldn't help but quicken her pace. Not because of the time, but because of how strong the wind was this morning. Her skit blew in every direction imaginable, Sakura gave herself points for wearing tights today. She laughed at the mental thought of Ino having to wrestle her skirt down every minute with this wind.

"Hey! Forehead! What's the rush?" Called a familiar voice. Sakura spun around and saw her blonde haired best friend approach her in a slight jog. "Geeze! I saw you way back there." Ino turned and pointed to a turn in the road. "But you were walking so fast I couldn't catch up." Ino said with a hint of anger. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that." Sakura started to walk, Ino falling into place right at her side.

"Why were you walking so fast anyway?" Ino asked offhandedly, her hand lifting up to fix her long blonde hair.

"Eh? I don't really know myself." Sakura and Ino began to see groups of other students emerge from different roads and directions.

"Maybe," Ino said while leaning close to Sakura, an accusing finger pointed in her face. "You were rushing to see your secret boyfriend." Sakura burst into laughter.

"Not this again! Ino, I don't have a boyfriend. Besides even if I did you would be the first to know." Ino didn't respond right away and Sakura thought she had finally made the girl stop asking that question. Every day Sakura and Ino met, Sakura would be assaulted with the question about having a secret boyfriend. It had been occurring for a month now. Sakura was hoping this would be the last time the "secret boyfriend" crap would be brought up.

"I think you do and that was why you were walking so fast. Trying to ditch your friend. Shame." Sakura sighed out of annoyance.

"Ino-" Sakura was cut off as a huge guest of wind came, Ino quickly held her skirt down in a fluid motion. The action of a professional. However just about every other girl was not as skilled as she was. Ino and Sakura watched as all the girls on the street shrieked and tried to hold down their skirts, flashing bits of green pink and yellow to everyone in the proximity. Ino straightened herself up and turned to Sakura her face shown with anger.

"That does it Sakura! I am removing these disgusting pieces of clothing from our school!" Ino yelled as she dropped to the ground and started fishing through her brown bag.

" Ino I don't see the problem with the schools uniforms. Yes the colors are a little bland, and the blazers are HUGE, but other than that there're not that bad." Sakura reasoned wanting to get to school before the late bell rang. She glanced at her watched 7:23. If they didn't hurry they were going to be late, and she would refuse to be late considering she had woken up so early.

"Yeah whatever. But this is the third time this week I have seen panties that I don't want to see!" Ino said while pulling out a black marker and a piece of paper.

"Ino its Monday." Sakura informed, teetering back and forth while she waited for Ino.

"I know that forehead. But I just saw three different pairs of underwear." Ino looked up and held up three fingers. "Three." She repeated.

"Ino, your being ridiculous. Besides what do you care?" Sakura thought Ino hadn't heard her, seeing as how she didn't respond. Sakura watched as she held up her sign proudly.

_No more school uniforms. Nobody wants to see your panties. And you perverts out there who do, I will find you and tell everyone in the school you're gay._

Sakura laughed at the absurdity of the sign.

"Ino you're going to be sent to the office with that."

"Yeah yeah whatever, like I haven't been there before. But hey it will get my point across right?" Ino reached into her bag again and pulled out some tape fastening the sign to her chest. "Okay let's go. What time is it anyway?" Ino asked as the two began walking again, noticing how the streets were a lot clearer. Sakura looked at her watch. 7:35.

"Ino its seven thirty five!" Sakura yelled while she started running to get to school.

"And we were on time too!" Ino yelled as she ran behind Sakura. It must have been a funny sight for everyone at Konoha High, watching as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka sprinted through the front gates of the school. Sakura came to an abrupt stop, Ino crashing into her causing them both to stumble forward in an awkward motion. Sakura looked around and saw a group of people laughing at them.

"Why is everyone in the courtyard?" Ino asked, as she looked around and saw students leisurely walking around, some talking and others were listening to their iPods. No one was running to be in the school before the late bell rang. It looked like the bell hadn't ever rung yet. Ino looked at Sakura who was purposely avoiding her gaze. "Sakura?"

"Yes?" Ino just started the girl down, Sakura would hold against Ino's gaze. She had been on the receiving end numerous times and this time she would not fall. The two started at each other, Sakura began to feel the pressure of the girl's intense stare. She couldn't take it.

"Fine Fine! Just stop glaring at me." Ino smiled triumphantly. "I just remember my watch is a few minutes fast." Sakura watched as Ino's smile faded, she picked up her hand and lightly hit Sakura in the forehead.

"Gosh, Sakura! And you know how much I hate unnecessary physical actions too." Ino huffed and started to re-tie her pony tail. Her blonde locks falling to the small of her back, before she flipped her head up and quickly tied her hair into a perfect high pony tail, managing to leave her long bangs un-touched. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little disgruntled as she touched her own, short, floppy hair. She once had long gorgeous hair like Ino's. Sakura recalled the freak lab accident last year singed nearly all of her hair, forcing her to cut it. She would never forgive that stupid Bunsen burner.

"Good morning!" A cheery voice rang. Ino and Sakura looked up to see their close friend Tenten approach them happily. Her brown buns were almost as unmistakable as her voice. The girls watched as their friend gave them a questioning look.

"Why were you both running in so frantically?" Ino looked at Tenten then glared at Sakura. Sakura chose to pretend she didn't notice, and just smiled at Tenten.

"Yeah, how was your weekend?" The subject of why they were late suddenly lost.

"It was great! I won my tournament!" Tenten said with a smile. Ino and Sakura's close friend was a superb tennis player. She had an unnatural ability to aim the ball where ever she wanted and she had enough strength to even overpower some of the guys on the tennis team. Ino would always tell Tenten that she should take up sniping, her aim was that good.

"That's great Tenten!" Ino chirped, giving her friend a high five.

"Hey Tenten I didn't know Neji was back." Sakura said. Tenten looked at the girl, her eyebrows bent, questioning what Sakura had just said.

"He isn't" Sakura pointed toward the back of a head with long black hair. There was only one man in the school who had that gorgeous hair, Neji Hyuga. Tenten had to do a double take to make sure it was really him.

"I didn't know he was back." Tenten said quietly a trace of hurt in her voice. Tenten and Neji had been close friends ever since middle school, at least that's what Sakura and Ino believed. When Tenten couldn't hang out with them she was either playing tennis or hanging out with Neji. When two people hang out as often as they did you could safely assume they were close. "Well, I should go and welcome him back." Tenten said. Her voice back to its usual happy sound. Sakura looked over to Ino, her hand was on her hip and her face set in a scowl.

"What now?" Sakura questioned, not really wanting to hear her answer.

"She didn't notice my sign." Sakura shook her head and just smirked at her friend.

"Come on. I really don't want to be late." Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and lead the brooding girl into the building.

_XxX_

Neji felt a light tap on his shoulder, turning around he was met with a large smile and bright brown eyes.

"Welcome back Neji!" Tenten said excitedly. "I didn't know you would be back so soon."

"Neither did I." Neji mumbled.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm back." Tenten couldn't help but stare as Neji flipped his long hair off his shoulder. Tenten always felt a little intimidated around him. What wasn't there to be intimidated by? His hair was something any girl would kill for. He had a complexion so light Tenten could only compare it to alabaster, and the aura that radiated off him acted like a magnet, pulling the eyes of everyone on to him in an instant.

Tenten stared into his pale eyes, seeming to lose her sense around her, the voices of nearby students fading into a thin murmur. His eyes were intoxicating and she had to fight every time they locked with her own to not be draw head first into their depths. "Tenten?" Tenten felt her heart swoon at his deep voice, the voice she had missed over the past week. Tenten suddenly shot up, her heart racing she was staring at him, ogling his good looks, again. Tenten felt her cheeks heat, she didn't want Neji, one of her closest friends to suddenly think she was just like every other fan girl of his.

"Tenten. The bell rang." Neji repeated, the levelness of his voice cut through the murmur of other students running to their classes.

"Oh, yeah we should go then. Ha-ha." Tenten laughed off her awkward staring nervously, hoping he hadn't noticed. She knew they wouldn't be talking about his trip anymore, the chance for that had passed. Tenten sighed sadly, she had always wanted to go to England. Tenten looked to the side, her gaze falling on Neji, his body moving up and down slightly with each step, his sight fixed ahead of him. Maybe, she could pry it out later.

_XxX_

"Where did Neji go again?" Sakura asked, her voice was slightly breathy from their rushed walk.

"England. I can't believe him! He goes everywhere!" Ino huffed, giving a firm tug to her school bag that was drooping down her shoulder.

"He does have that kind of money you know." Sakura explained. They had to face it, Neji Hyuga was rich. His parents made it big, and when you have that kind of money you could afford to travel the world. One week it's England, the next will be Bangkok.

"I know that forehead!" Sakura tightened her fist at the comment. Sakura reached for the classroom door before turning to her friend sharply.

"Ino don't call me-" Sakura watched as Ino was swarmed with guys as soon as she took a step into the room, efficiently cutting off Sakura's sentence. Each one wrapped around her finger, Sakura saw Ino flip her hair flirtatious while playing up that sassy smile that usually got her everything she wanted. Sakura couldn't help but glare slightly at Ino as she walked past her

. Sakura knew Ino didn't mean to drop their conversation, that was Ino, and she was being swarmed after all. But, Sakura couldn't help the annoyance that crept up through her. She decided to leave Ino be and just take her seat, not at the back of the classroom where the delinquents sat, but not at the front either, right in the middle. Sakura rested her hand in her chin. Her gaze fell on the window, she already wanted to leave. Sakura felt even worse knowing that she would let something as trivial as Ino being swarmed with guys even have an effect on her mood and even have a chance of ruining her morning.

_Don't worry you have English next!_Inner Sakura yelled loudly. English was her favorite subject, but Sakura was not in the mood for any classes right now. Her mood had just gone downhill since Ino was rudely taken from her side. Sakura didn't bother to glance at Ino when she sat down.

The classroom still remained loud from the constant chatter. Even the late bell could barely be heard about the noise. Sakura looked up at the front of the room, the desk still empty.

_Of course Kakashi is late again. Was there even a point for Ino and I to rush to class?_

"Hey, Sakura." Sakura turned her head lazily toward the blonde who was practically on her desk.

"What Ino?"

"Sorry about this morning. You know I can't keep the guys off of me." Ino winked at her comment. Sakura smiled lightly, her annoyance decreasing with Ino's apology.

"Ino, why did we rush. It's Kakashi."

"….SAKURA! Your right! I could have walked around showing off my sign some more." Sakura laughed as Ino stood up in an exaggerated motion. Her large movement catching the class's attention immediately. "Ino what are you doing?" Ino ignored Sakura's question and began walking toward the head of the class. Sakura quickly looked at the clock, Kakashi was always late, but not this late. It was already 7:50 if Ino had something planned she would have to do it quickly.

Sakura looked at her friend she stood at the head of the classroom, seemingly waiting until the class quieted down enough for her to talk. Ino was never a patient person, so seeing her attempting to wait for a mass of people to calm down was quite entertaining. _Maybe this day won't be so bad after all._

"Excuse me." Ino said lightly with a smile. She waited for a few moments, a frown appearing before she returned to a light hearted smile. "Excuse me." Ino repeated. Again, she waited for a few moments, the class still enthralled in their own chatters. Ino was at the end of her patience and Sakura knew it. "Be Quiet!" Ino yelled, Sakura laughed into her hand, as every student's head in the class whipped forward, startled at the sudden scream. Ino smiled again happy she regained control.

"Okay, so as you all have noticed already, this sign here." Ino motioned to her chest. "Is protesting our school uniforms and the problems they cause us students." Ino paused and allowed the class to read her protest. There were a few laughs and snorts at the remarks on the sign. "I am sure we can all agree that it is time we band together as students and get rid of them." Ino crossed her arms and smiled triumphantly, seemingly happy that she got her point across.

"Yo! Ino, what if some of us like the uniforms, and the…benefits that they can bring." A loud husky voice called from the back. Ino slowly opened her eyes, looking for the speaker. Kiba Inuzuka.

"So, what are you saying?" Ino snapped.

"I don't see any reason to change the uniforms." Kiba responded, standing up to make his point, Akamaru, in his hands.

"Okay, then I insinuate that you enjoying making love to men." Ino smirked, her pride lifted when the class chuckled at her remark. Sakura included.

"I am not gay. I just _insinuated_that I like seeing girls' underwear." Kiba responded, a raspy edge in his voice. Ino quickly put a hand to her mouth gasping, her face showing a light tint of red.

"S-s-so. You're a p-pervert!" Ino yelled. It was obvious to Sakura that this was a charade, and she would have hoped it would have been so clear to her fellow classmates but apparently that was not the case. A few girls close to Kiba, turned with a look of disgust on their face. Kiba quickly shook his hands and tried to say something to defend himself from the class's glares. He quickly sat down, his head facing downward.

"…Stupid…." Kiba muttered quickly while petting Akamaru. The dog gave a quiet yelp, happy from his owner's affection. "At least someone agrees with me." Ino grinned exultantly, happy that she, kind of, got her point to the class. And even if she didn't it was a great way to kill time.

Ino continued to stand in front of the class victoriously, her hands on her hips. A loud bang from the door made the class silent. Ino snapped her head to the sound, the door banging into the wall, the source of the loud noise. There in the opening stood none other than Kakashi Hatake. Ino turned quickly toward him, not knowing what to say. Sakura stifled her laughs. Could this morning get any better?

"Oh Miss Yamanaka? Might I ask what you're doing getting my class in such a riot this early in the morning." Ino shook herself out of the shock of the sudden arrival of her teacher and faced him with her usual confident demeanor.

"Mr. Hatake, I would look at the clock." Kakashi did as Ino had instructed and turned toward the clock before turning back toward Ino.

"Your point Miss Yamanaka?"

"Its eight o'clock."

"And?"

"Class starts at seven forty."

"And?"

"You're late."

"I am?" Kakashi turned back to the clock. "Oh look at the time! Its eight o'clock. I would have been here on time, like my usual punctual self, but you see there was a sleeping rat on the side of the road and a very hungry cat that I had just passed and-" Ino turned around quickly, not wanting to hear to rest of his very truthful and believable story. "Okay class I see you're all up and awake. Thank you Ino." Kakashi turned toward her, Ino just glared back at her teacher. "So, I have a few announcements I'm supposed to say so listen up."

Sakura ignored his request and turned toward Ino.

"I loved your speech up there." Sakura whispered. Ino smiled back.

"I didn't really get much accomplished but it was pretty funny." Ino whispered, her voice carrying amusement.

"I can't wait to tell Tenten."

"Oh that's great to hear Sakura! I'm so glad you volunteered to show Sasuke around." Sakura and Ino both shot their heads up, looking directly toward Kakashi. Sakura was about to being explaining how she had dropped her pencil when her eyes spotted a new, attractive face next to her teacher.

Sakura's eyes met with a pool of night. That was the first thing she noticed about the new body beside Kakashi. His eyes were like gaping holes, dark, endless and black. Was that natural? His hair, the same color as Neji's, spiked in the back, defying Sir. Isaac Newton's own laws. His black locks framed his own face in a black frame. Sakura couldn't help but have her gaze drift downward tracing over his body, agreeing with everything she was seeing. His silent and blank expression gave Sakura the idea that he was the "wall flower" type. Not much for talking or socializing.

"Sakura, can you stop gawking and show our new student around." Kakashi said, amusement from calling her out laced his voice. Sakura quickly stood up, hitting the desk as she rose. Arousing a few laughs from the class. She gave a quick glance at Ino, who failed to return it considering how her eyes were already taken by the new student.

Sakura quickly walked forward, aware of his eyes following her each step. Sakura felt the heat rise to her face, she gave a quick prayer. _Please don't be blushing, please don't be blushing. Stay calm Sakura, Calm._Sakura stopped in front of the new student. Well, aware of how different people looked up close. Some looked horrid, he, he looked godly the closer Sakura got.

"Why don't you start by giving him a tour of the campus. Considering you so eagerly volunteered." Sakura quickly backtracked, when had she volunteered? Sakura shrugged, could she really complain? She took a deep breath, regaining her own composure.

"Hello, my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled brightly, putting her own hand out. She stayed like that for a while, before realizing he hadn't taken her hand. Sakura looked up to see that the new student had begun walking out the door.

"I think he's just shy." Kakashi said, lightly patting her back. Sakura glanced at Ino who gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Sakura reluctantly walked out of the door, suddenly not wanting to spend her morning showing this guy around. Sakura walked out of the classroom, looking around, where did he go? The new student wasn't there. Sakura walked down the left end of the hallway, toward the front entrance.

_Who does this guy think he is? I'm supposed to show him around, and yet he just decided to get up and leave?_

Sakura made her strides slightly larger and quickly turned to corner of the hallway. She saw him, the new student, facing the window, that monotonous look on his face. Was that his only expression? Sakura decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, Mr. Hatake had said he was shy, and besides, he was new and probably wanted nothing to do with the school. Sakura walked up and stood next to him, chancing a quick peek at his profile, disregarding the fact that he hadn't even acknowledged her presence.

"Hello again. My name is-"

"Sakura. I heard you." Sakura was taken back, not by his rude comment, but his voice. She immediately noticed its smooth undertone, there was nothing rigid or jagged about it. His response was clear and strong, not a common characteristic amongst "shy" people. The low tone of his voice also made something inside Sakura jump. A feeling within her stomach grew, she was unsure of what it was exactly. An unsettling feeling, the kind you would get waiting to receive a test back that you thought you have failed.

_Sakura! This guy is rude and honestly not worth our time. I'm telling you we should just go back to class. I'm sure Ino would love to do this instead._Inner Sakura yelled.

"Oh, well, what's your name?" Sakura smiled again, she pushed back her inner thoughts, she barely knew the guy, and she wouldn't judge him, yet. Sakura watched as his gaze turned toward her. His eyes penetrating her own.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke's response was short, he honestly could care less whether this girl knew his name or not. He just wanted to get through the day quickly and without any issues. Her constant smiling however, was already becoming one. Sasuke felt a pang on annoyance as the girl, Sakura, smiled back at him, again.

"Well, Sasuke, it's nice to meet you. Do you have any place you would like to see first?" Sakura asked, struggling to keep up with Sasuke's fast pace.

"No." Sakura frowned, this was going to be much harder then she thought.

"Okay, well how about we go and tour the outside first." Sakura suggested.

"Whatever." Sakura ignored his comment, and just started leading him toward the main entrance. As the two walked together Sakura started to doubt herself about her assumption she had made earlier. Sasuke Uchiha, the more she walked beside him the more she noticed how his presence wasn't that of a "wall flower" it was darker than that. It was almost like a flock of ravens, watching her from a distance, or, yes this was much more accurate. His presence felt that a shadow. Black, dark, but always there. Waiting. Sakura felt a new feeling creep through her, a feeling of doubt. She had just spoken with him for no more than ten minutes. Sakura shook her head, dispelling the thoughts from her mind.

_Stop being so judgmental Sakura, he's just a little cold, he's new and probably is nervous about his first day. Don't over think anything. _Sakura reassured herself. She always had a tendency to over analyze situations any way. Why was this any different?

_NOTE:_

_I have nothing against people who are gay, lesbian, bi-sexual or transgender. In fact I support that people should freely express their sexuality openly and proudly. (just had to get that out there)_

_And…._

_For all of you that read Bangkok and then went "hehe, Bang….kok" you need to review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: _Yo ho guys! First things first a big thanks to _JustASpoonFullOfSugar _for the first review as well as _Kaorushinta_ and _Reignashii_ for their reviews! You guys make writing fan fictions fun! :D Anyway, midterms are this week, so as you can imagine I have been putting off my studies and writing this fan fiction. Ha-ha, I wish, I have been studying like crazy! So I will try my best to get more writing done and update soon, you can expect an update as early as Friday or as late a Sunday and anywhere in between. But I can't promise anything yet. Now the good news is I have nine chapters planned out so I will always have something to write, and I will be planning more soon. So yay!

So I hate how some authors notes really don't get in touch with the readers and I really want to hear from you guys! So let me know what you think and please please please please review! P.S I know authors notes are usually boring and skipped over (don't worry when I read fan fictions I usually skip over the authors note too) but please read them, cause if you don't then you wont get to read about how special you are. Yes, you, right there, you! Your very special and I thank you for reading these very words. :D

Oh yeah guys, I apologize for the false updates with chapters and stuff, but I found some mistakes in chapter one and couldn't leave them there so I had to edit them. BUT I will try to catch a majority of them from now on so I wont feel compelled to have to edit the whole chapter again.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto or its characters, if I did, oh ho, if I did. :D

_It Ends At Daybreak_

_Chapter Two: A lingering Shadow_

"_Curiosity is romanticism." _

_-Divinae_

_Recap_

Sasuke Uchiha, the more she walked beside him the more she noticed how his presence wasn't that of a "wall flower" it was darker than that. It was almost like a flock of ravens, watching her from a distance, or, yes this was much more accurate. His presence felt that a shadow. Black, dark, but always there. Waiting. Sakura felt a new feeling creep through her, a feeling of doubt. She had just, spoken with him for no more than ten minutes. Sakura shook her head, dispelling the thoughts from her mind.

_Stop being so judgmental Sakura, he's just a little cold, he's new and probably is nervous about his first day. Don't over think anything. _Sakura reassured herself. She always had a tendency to over analyze situations any way. Why was this any different?

_XxX_

Ino sat cross legged tapping her pencil harshly on her desk, taking out her irritation with each tap. When Sakura first left to show, the new student, Sasuke around Ino thought she should show her friendly support of the opportunity to be with such an attractive guy. However, the longer she sat in English, "listening" to Kakashi talk about grammar the more she wished she was there instead.

"Since I am required by law to teach you students these things take out your note books and write the notes down." Kakashi stated as he finished writing grammar notes on the board. The chalk board covered in nothing but yellow chalk. Ino watched as Kakashi went back to his desk and pulled out his favorite reading material. _Stupid pervert teacher. _Ino thought. There was no way she was going to stay put in this class room for a second longer. Ino looked around and saw her classmates writing furiously. Ino silently got up, aware of the heads that turned to her, from her sudden movement. Kakashi looked up from his desk and watched as she approached him.

"Yes Miss Yamanaka?" His eyes set back to his book.

"Can I go to guidance?" Ino asked while placing her hand on her hip. Well aware that she wouldn't be denied.

"No."

Ino felt her mouth open slightly, her hand falling from her hip. Ino put both hands on Kakashi's desk.

"What?" Kakashi demanded. Ino could hear the annoyance in his voice, she knew if she kept bothering him while he was reading, she would either get what she wanted, or have to go to detention. Hopefully it wasn't the latter.

"Can I please go to guidance?" Ino asked again, feigning an innocent smile.

"Why are you so eager to go? To see who the new counselor is?" Ino cocked her head slightly. There was a new guidance counselor? That was the first time she had heard of it.

"There's a new counselor?"

"Yes. I'm not supposed to send students down to see him yet unless its an emergency." Kakashi explained nonchalantly. His eyes not even glancing up toward Ino. Ino took her hands off Kakashi's desk. So the new counselor was a guy? Ino was now fully intrigued, making her want to leave the classroom even more then before.

"Well, this is an emergency."

"What is this emergency Ino?" Ino sighed, it was never this hard to leave Kakashi's class. Why was he making it especially hard today? Ino quickly skimmed her mind for reasons to go to guidance. The image of Sakura leaving with the new student was the only thing Ino could think of.

"My goldfish died this morning." Ino lied. She knew it wasn't the most believable excuse but it was better then nothing.

"Hm? Your goldfish? I'm sorry to hear that." Kakashi spoke slowly, trying to respond to Ino and continue reading.

"Yes, it's very tragic. Can I go to guidance now?" Ino said quickly.

"Fine go. Stop being so pushy." Kakashi waved the blonde girl in front of him away. Ino smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" Ino swiftly left Kakashi's desk and exited the classroom. _So there is a new counselor? _Ino thought to herself.

Ino was well aware that her classmates were wishing they had been as smart as her and left the class. Notes were torture enough, grammar notes, those were just inhumane.

Ino headed around a corner, not bothering to look up. Feeling her face collide with a cotton shirt and a firm chest Ino stumbled backwards. The smell of cotton and vanilla still in her senses as she lost her footing and fell to the floor. Ino supported her weight with her left hand behind her back, her legs were bent up, Ino was sure her skirt was up as well, but at the moment she didn't care. Her right hand was on her head, rubbing it slightly. Ino looked forward and saw a brown haired man. He too was disheveled and on the floor. Ino didn't recognize his face. She looked at the man closely, she would remember a face that looked like his. His hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, spiking at the back, his face looked mature, Ino safely concluded he did not go to Konoha High.

"I'm so sorry." The man said. His voice caught Ino off guard. She was expecting a firm masculine voice coming from the man, instead his voice sounded tired, lazy almost.

"On no its my fault." Ino said lightly. She looked at the man his brown eyes meeting her own. Ino watched as his gaze traveled down, a light red hue tinting his tanned face. Ino began to blush madly as well. Her skirt! Ino quickly sat up, pushing her skirt down, looking to the side quickly as he did the same. Ino felt her heart race from embarrassment.

"Are you hurt?" The red hue on his face gone and replaced with a normal tanned complexion.

"N-no." Ino felt extremely disappointed with her voice. She was already flustered from flashing a complete stranger, but she had some hope that she could hide it. However, her voice had betrayed her, stuttering, causing another rise of heat to her face. The man had already risen and was now dusting off his khaki pants.

"Here." Ino accepted the man's out stretched hand and rose to her feet. "My name is Shikamaru Nara, and yours?"

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino responded, feeling a rush of pride after hearing the usual strength in her voice was back.

"I can tell by your uniform that you are a student here, what grade are you in?" Ino crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the crunch of paper she quickly unfolded them and began straightening out her crumpled sign. She heard Shikamaru laugh. "That's a very…interesting sign." Ino smiled at his response.

"Well, someone had to make it. Besides its true these uniforms do nothing other then show off female's undergarments. A few moments ago for example." Ino said, placing her hand on her hip while flipping her hair off her shoulder. No longer embarrassed by the event of a few moments ago, Ino decided to bring it up as a way to prove her point.

"I suppose you have your reasons. May I ask what grade you're in?"

"Eleventh."

"Well, Ino, I will be your new guidance counselor." Shikamaru said with a smile. For the second time that day Ino felt her mouth drop. This guy was her new guidance counselor? This was the guy Ino was so eager to see? She couldn't quite explain how she felt about the new information she had just learned. Something was elated inside her though, Ino knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would run into each other.

"Wow, talk about a coincidence, I was just heading over to the guidance office." Ino explained.

"I'm sorry but I hope you weren't going to see me. I haven't fully unpacked my office so I cant meet with students yet. Is it an emergency?"

"Oh no, I was just going to go look at my classes for next semester." Ino said, smiling the whole time.

"I'm sure you know the way. I hope to see you soon, Ino." The two exchanged a warm smile, before Shikamaru walked off, leaving Ino in the hallway. Ino looked down the hallway, she saw Shikamaru's retreating form. _That's strange, guidance is the other way._ Ino thought. The direction he was currently heading was the same way Ino had just come from. Ino decided that it wasn't her concern where he was going. _Since I cant go to guidance I guess I'll just wonder around. _Ino thought, before walking off, no immediate destination in her mind.

XxX

Sakura wasn't quite sure where to lead Sasuke first. Kakashi had recommended that she show him around the campus, but that was pretty vague. Konoha high had a huge campus, Sakura would have to give him a somewhat abbreviated tour.

"So, Sasuke do you know what classes you have?" Sakura asked. Sasuke quickly looked at the pink haired girl who had just interrupted the silence he was enjoying. He frowned in disgust, there was that smile again. Sasuke was to annoyed that she had disturbed his silence to hear what she had asked him. Sasuke decided that was for the better, maybe she would just leave him alone.

_Sakura! This guy just blatantly ignored you. I don't think he's "shy". _Inner Sakura yelled.

_So what do you think he is! _Sakura questioned herself.

_A bastard. _Sakura ignored her inner conscience, she had a high tolerance for bitchy people, Ino for example. She took a lot of tolerance sometimes, so Sakura was sure that she could handle this guy.

"Well, I'll just show you the main class rooms." Sakura said. Sakura continued down the hall in silence, Sasuke slightly ahead of her. The first stop they made was in the middle of a long hallway, a thin green line of paint marking the top of the walls, the only color besides white Sasuke could see.

"This is the science hallway. The eleventh grade science teacher is Mrs. Kurenai Yuhi. So I assume you will have her." Sakura explained.

"I wont assume anything." Sasuke stated harshly. Sakura looked at him, hoping he could read the annoyance on her face.

"Well, she's a really nice teacher, although she does grade a little harsher on students she doesn't like, so if you have her make sure to get on her good side." Sasuke just pretended to nod to what she had said. Sasuke turned toward Sakura, he realized he hadn't gotten a clear view of her face yet. Considering he was ignoring her since they had met.

She had vibrant pink hair, something that surely wasn't natural. He observed the clear emerald color of her eyes. The lucid complexion of her skin gave off a fresh aura around her. Sasuke crinkled his nose when he smelt the Cherry Blossom scents that radiated off from her body. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but the girl was quite beautiful. A blessing and a sin. Sasuke shook his head he was in a world where looks would kill, literally.

Sakura looked up and was surprised to see black orbs gazing at her. The normal reaction for someone that was caught staring would be to look away as quickly as possible, and pretend nothing happened. However, he just continued to look at her, making direct contact with her own orbs. His gaze was on her eyes, but his focus wasn't. Like he was peering behind her eyes, and into her body. _What is he doing? _Sakura thought, feeling the pace of her heart quicken slightly under his gaze.

"My hair?" Sakura asked, seeing that was the only reason for him, or anyone to be staring at her so intensely. "Isn't dyed." Sakura watched as Sasuke nodded his head slowly. A wave of stupidity washed over her, he probably could care less about her hair, let alone whether it was natural or not. _Sakura, its not like you care about what this guys thinks of you. _Inner Sakura reasoned. She was right, Sakura didn't really care, even knowing that, she still felt foolish.

The rest of the tour went by in silence, Sakura showed him the math hallway, and Asuma Sarutobi's classroom. As well as the other English teacher, Anko Mitarashi's classroom, the gym, library, cafeteria and the main offices.

"The only place left to tour is the outside." Sakura said, while turning the handle on an adjacent door, leading to the outside of the school. Sasuke nodded and followed the pink haired girl outside. He had to take one of his hands out of his pockets to shield his eyes from the blazing sun.

Sasuke observed that the school had relatively nice landscaping. A long pathway lead around multiple patches of grass, trees dotting each patch. Underneath a few of the large trees were benches, as well as a long stone wall that hugged the outside of the school. Beyond the trees and pathway Sasuke could see a dense forest, he assumed that, that was where the schools boundaries ended.

Sasuke looked to his left and saw that the pink haired girl was gone. He looked around, an annoying scowl on his face. "Where is she." Sasuke grumbled. A large gust blew Sasuke's hair in every direction, reluctantly he pulled out his other hand from his pocket to hold the other strands in place. Despite his hands holding his hair, some black strains managed to assault his face endlessly. Sasuke turned around quickly to escape the onslaught of wind. That's when he saw her.

The wind wasn't causing Sakura any problems from what he could see. Her eyes, no, her emerald jewels were looking in his direction, a slight smile graced her pink lips. Her expression was so tender, so warm. Sasuke felt a wrenching pain in his heart, his insides were squirming uncontrollably. That expression, that gaze, those kind inviting eyes, he knew them all to well. That was the expression his late mother would always give him. Why had Sakura reminded him of such a thing? Sasuke pushed his emotions as far down as he could, shoving them behind a closed door, and throwing the key as far away as he could.

Sasuke felt strange walking toward her, each step seemed to take an eternity. He took a seat with Sakura on the bench, sitting as far away from her as he could. Sakura noticed this immediately, her smile fading.

_Geeze! I won't bite. _Sakura thought.

"This is the east side of the campus, the west is pretty much the same, although there is a fountain in the center of the courtyard." Sakura elucidated. Even though she didn't offer to show Sasuke around, it wasn't all bad. She got to skip English and sit outside. Sakura stretched out her arms before folding them neatly in her lap. "So, Sasuke, what's your favorite subject?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation. She was tired of the endless silence they would slip into.

"I don't have one." Sasuke responded bluntly.

"Well, mines Science, or Math, or maybe History. I can't really decided, ha-ha." Sakura laughed nervously, trying to relieve the tension in the air, although once she stopped, the silence only made the tension rise. "Um, what's your favorite color." _Nice question Sakura. _Sakura mentally shook her head, second stupid moment of the day.

"Black."

"That's a nice color. I like pink, or green. Do you have any pets?" Sasuke didn't like where her questions were going. She asked his favorite subject, color, pets all were relatively non personal subjects, after those were covered she would move to his family, and that was something he was not going to discuss.

"No."

"I don't have any either, how about your family?" Sasuke frowned, this girl was really making him angry.

"That's an awfully personal question, considering I just met you." Sasuke said, his voice dripping with venom. Sakura recoiled, hurt by his tone. Sasuke didn't mean to add that much venom to his voice, but she had the gall to bring up memories of his mother, and then ask him about his family.

"I'm sorry. I was just try-" Sakura didn't bother finishing her sentence. Sasuke had already gotten up, his hands back in his pockets and his back towards her as he started to walk toward the school entrance. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, so much for easing the tension. She did learn a lot about the new student however, he was cold, didn't talk, and had a very strange ominous presence. Sakura could still feel his presence on the bench next to her.

_XxX_

"Yo! Sakura!" Sakura whipped her head around and saw Ino and Tenten approach her, both having elated smiles on their faces.

"Hey, did you tell Tenten what happened this morning?" Sakura asked as the three began walking with the mass of students rushing toward the front gates.

"Yeah, I did, but more importantly how was showing the new student around? What was his name, Sauce? Sasobi, Sasuki, marmalade?" Sakura hit her head with each name Ino rang off.

"Marmalade? Really, Ino." Ino just shrugged.

"It's a perfectly acceptable name."

"Yeah, cause I'd name my children after fruit preserves." Sarcasm dripping through Sakura's voice. "His name was Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino. He didn't talk much, and when he did it was cold and harsh remarks." Sakura could feel her body being thrashed around as students crashed into her from all sides. "Can we talk later?" Sakura had to raise her voice so it could be heard over the loud clamor of the students.

"Wanna go to the mall?" Ino yelled, obviously ignoring Sakura's suggestion. Ino looked at Tenten for confirmation. Tenten shook her head slightly with a meek smile.

"I wish I could go, but I have a date-" Ino's head perked up considerably.

"You have a d-a-t-e?" Ino asked singing each word.

"Yes with my homework." Ino's face fell like a sack of bricks, her frown evident.

"….Oh. You really shouldn't lead on your friends like that." Ino complained, looking at Sakura for agreement. Sakura just shrugged and laughed.

The lack of students that now surrounded the girls provided a chance to finally talk without having to yell.

"Tenten we'll see you later!" Sakura smiled cheerfully, grabbing her school bag and hoisting it over her shoulder.

"Hmm, I would say the same but you're ditching me for "homework." Ino held up her fingers and made air quotes to show Tenten her sarcasm.

"I'm sorry! But, I'm already failing science and I actually care about my grades." Tenten turned to Ino showing the girl her words were directed toward her.

"I do care about my grades!" Ino whined.

"Yup and I care about all the girls that follow Neji around." Tenten said, immediately regretted that she had.

"The funny thing is though, you do care." Ino waved her painted nails in Tenten's face. Tenten just waved her off.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Bye guys." Tenten walked off, she had set herself up for that. But in truth, she really didn't care. What was the point in troubling herself over the desperate and easy girls that followed him around? Exactly, there was none.

_XxX_

Ino and Sakura's walk had been relatively quiet, something Sakura secretly wanted to last. Knowing Ino, every minute it stayed quiet was a blessing so Sakura wasn't complaining, it was a nice wish however. The wind from the morning had finally settled down, and the gusts earlier transformed into dull streams of air. Sakura could tell Ino's body had made a slight movement, indicating she was going to begin a conversation. Sakura silently bid her blissful silence a goodbye and turned toward her best friend.

"So Sakura you never gave me all the details about how it went with the new student." Ino said, her blue eyes locking with green.

"Yeah, I did, I said it was okay."

"Okay?" Ino questioned.

"Actually, the more I think about it the more I feel like he was just being a bastard. I tried to start polite conversations, but he just ignored my question or gave a shitty one word answer." Sakura explained. She had tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, after all he was new, and maybe that was the way he was coping with the change in schools. Nevertheless, she felt his rude demeanor wasn't just a way to cope with a change, Sakura felt it was his personality.

"Maybe he's just the cold type." Ino suggested. "Besides his appearance matched it perfectly, the jet black eyes and hair, and that lingering gaze that showed nothing but indifference." Sakura tuned out Ino's musings. She was always one to go for the appearance over everything else.

Ino did have a point, he could have just been the quote on quote "cold" type. Sakura racked her brain, she had only know this guy for a few hours yet his indifferent demeanor and cold responses shook her. She couldn't help but play in her head over and over, Sasuke walking away. She had after all caused him leave, she had pried too deep into his personal life. Sakura had only did it to start a conversation and to make him feel more comfortable. _Stop thinking about it Sakura! _Inner Sakura yelled. _Look he's obviously a douche, okay. Let it go. _Sakura knew her inner conscience had a point, she shouldn't let his attitude bother her, she had enough things to concern herself with.

"-Store do you want to go to?" Sakura shot her head up. She was so deep in her own thoughts she had failed to notice Ino had spoken to her.

"Huh? Sorry?" Sakura mumbled.

"Look I know I rambled off about the new student what was his name again?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura replied. "I told you his name when we were talking with Tenten."

"Oh really? I must have forgot. Anyway, sorry I was rambling on about Sasuke, but really if your that bent out of shape about his attitude then just tell him or forget about it." Ino said, having no sympathy for her friend. Why should she? Sakura was making something out of nothing.

"I guess. But I do feel bad about judging him so fast." Sakura mused.

"Look! First you tell me he's a bastard, now your all "I don't want to judge him." Look Sakura, stop flipping your opinion. You met him once and had a shaky start, talk to him again and then make a decision about his character if your that concerned." Ino took a deep breath, winded by the length of her sentence. Sakura was at a loss for words, Ino rarely gave her helpful advice, and with such force too.

"…thank you. I will do that!" Sakura said with a new found vigor, Ino was right, Sakura wouldn't judge him…yet.

"So which store do you want to go to?" Ino asked again.

"Um, I don't really know actually, you have any choices?" Ino smiled broadly.

"Of course I do!"

Sakura could see the mall approaching in the distance. Its large overbearing structure, a safe haven for so many teens, cast a large black shadow over the road below. She turned to the left cautiously, the road they were currently on, if continued, would lead right into southern Konoha. A place known for gang fights, prostitution, murders, rapes, drugs, you name they have it. Sakura hated to use the term this way, but the southern part of Konoha was literally the "slums" of Konoha. So the mall was like the dividing marker between Konoha and southern Konoha.

Sakura peered down the road again, she could see a figure bobbing up and down in the distance. She could make out a brown bag, as well as noticeably atramentous hair. Sakura could safely assume, was wearing a Konoha uniform.

"Ino, look over there. Is that a Konoha High student heading toward southern Konoha?" Sakura asked while pointing toward the retreating form. Ino looked out and squinted trying to get a better look.

"I think it is. Who would be walking over there?" Ino questioned.

"I was just thinking that." Ino turned toward Sakura, a mischievous grin on her face. "What are you scheming?" Sakura asked, while shaking her head slightly.

"Nothing! I just want to see who it is." Ino said defensively, while she turned and began to walk in the direction away from the mall. Sakura stood still for a moment. She did not want to go to southern Konoha, it was not on her "must do before high school ends" list and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Ino, its fine can we just go to the mall?" Sakura whined.

"Stop, I know you want to see who it is too." Sakura took a few reluctant steps forward. She couldn't leave her friend to go alone, and she wouldn't have a chance trying to dissuade her now. _Why did you have to bring it up Sakura? _She asked herself.

"Wait up." Sakura called, jogging lightly to meet Ino. The two walked in silence for a few minutes, Sakura felt her nerves crawl up her body in each step. The pit in her stomach becoming more and more noticeable. Ino quickly ducked behind a near by tree, grabbing her wrist and dragging Sakura with her.

"Ino what are you doing!" Sakura whispered, aware of Ino's finger on her lips. Sakura was pressed close against Ino's back, the two huddled behind the tall tree.

"Shh, he could have turned around and saw us!" Ino whispered back forcefully. Sakura hit her head, what in the world were they doing? Ino lead her out from behind the tree once they saw the figure advance farther down the road. They were about fifty meters behind the man, close enough to tell that he definitely went to Konoha high, but not quite close enough to see definite characteristics of who the person was. The figure they were following took a sudden right.

"Ino where is this guy going! Look, its bad enough were in southern Konoha, but he just turned in to the Daybreak district." Sakura cringed. Daybreak, one of the largest and well known gangs in all of Konoha.

Not much is known about the gang itself other then the fact that they are one of the few corporations that ship out and sell their prostitutes verses staying in one location. Sakura didn't know much about the gang either, other then the fact that this was the one place her mother had always told her not to go.

"He probably lives here, come on Sakura." Ino pulled the girl along farther, Sakura wouldn't budge. Were her words trying to consol her? The fact that he may live in the Daybreak district only made it worse. The fear pooled in her stomach, slowly bubbling up in her throat. She couldn't, wouldn't go any further.

"Look Ino I can't go, this is already scary as it is, I don't want to go further in." Sakura shook her head repeatedly.

"Sakura! Come on, looks he's already getting farther away." Ino yelled pointing down the road. Sakura didn't bother to look. Her eyes were following a trashed, red pick up truck that was lumbering down the road. Sakura felt her knees go weak. Sakura could only hope the truck would drive past. _Please let the truck drive past us. _Sakura pleaded.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the vehicle, she could feel Ino felt the same. Her body became rigid next to her own. Sakura watched as the truck slowly rolled past them. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ino I really thought-"

"You ladies wanna hop in?" Came a husky, crackling voice. Sakura felt her eyes widen, she head the sound of the trucks old engine get closer. It was backing up, the truck was coming back. Sakura turned toward Ino, her eyes a mirror image of her own. The truck stopped, Sakura watched intently as a man, who looked to be around forty, stuck his arm out the window, his handing holding firmly onto a lit cigarette.

The man had a wild appearance, a ragged mustache and beard covered most of his face. He had large flared nostrils and beady eyes the leeched onto Sakura's.

"You think they 'eard us." The driver, Sakura presumed, although she couldn't see him, called.

"Nah, you ladies wanna hop in? We got plenny of 'oom for two more." Sakura opened her mouth to speak, only a faint whimper came out.

"N-no thank you." Ino finally said, even her usually strong and unwavering voice hesitated slightly.

"Nah, you girlies 'ould just hop in 'eally." The man protested again.

"No, really, we were leaving anyway." Ino quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and began walking back up the street as fast as she could. Sakura didn't hear the truck move, and was hoping that the men had continued on their way. Sakura began to take another step forward when was thrust backwards, a firm grip on her wrist. She quickly spun her head around, meeting the man in the trucks sickening grin.

"Get off of me!" Sakura screamed, as she wretched he hand out of the mans cold, clammy fingers. She staggered back a few steps, before falling onto the stretch of grass behind Ino. Ino took a few quick steps back, keeping her eyes on the men the entire time, before she stopped next to Sakura.

"You okay?" Ino asked quickly, her voice breathy. Sakura nodded before slowly getting to her feet. Sakura looked toward Ino and then back around facing the men. They had to get out of here.

"Don't yeah 'adies 'ink about leavin' yet." The man grinned. Sakura didn't know what to do, they couldn't run for it, trying to out run the truck would just make them winded and more venerable. Sakura looked around there were no places to hide even if they decided to make a break for it. Sakura felt her knees shake again, her hand had found Ino's, they were locked tight, each giving the other support so they both wouldn't collapse to the ground.

"Hello, boss?" Sakura cocked her head, the driver was speaking and the man in the passenger window had turned toward the him. "Do we have to leave now? We found some good candidates?" Sakura noted that the driver spoke in an educated manner, and much more eloquently then his accomplice. Sakura was also dumb founded at what they were saying. Candidates? Candidates for what?

"Sakura, now's are chance." Ino whispered, urgency coating her voice. Sakura nodded, so they were going to break for it after all. "On three." Ino slowly started to back up, leading Sakura away from the truck. Ino squeezed her hand, one. Sakura turned to her left, her eyes met with the figure they were following before, only this time she could make out identifying features. Sakura felt the signal for two. Her eyes narrowed, what was he doing here? Sakura shook her head, he wouldn't be here, he would have no reason to be here. Sakura raised her gaze and met endless onyx eyes. Three.

Ino yanked her whole body forward, dragging her as fast as she could down the road. Sakura released her hand from Ino's and began furiously pumping her arms. Each impact with the road resonated through her body, up her legs and spine. Sakura gulped in as much air as she could with each intake. At that moment Sakura felt like she could out run anyone.

Ino and Sakura didn't stop running until they were past the mall and back surrounded by the familiar scenery of Konoha's campus. Sakura tried to slow down, her legs aching, she looked over toward Ino, who had fallen into a heap on the ground, her hair spread out underneath her. Her hand rested on her chest as she panted quickly trying to regain her breath. Sakura fell down to her knees. She placed her hands on the firm ground, relishing the feeling of the solid cool earth beneath her finger tips. The two stayed in silence each trying to regain their breath and ease the burning sensation in their lungs. Sakura knew she would feel the shock and terror of the previous event soon, once her rush of adrenaline was gone. Sakura clutched her chest, and turned toward Ino. She could see her eyes creased, shut tightly, a stead stream of tears flowing from them. Sakura could see Ino's mouth moving slightly, it took Sakura a moment to realize Ino was trying to tell her something. Sakura crawled close to her friend, laying down beside her.

"I-im sorry." Ino croaked, her eyes still shut tight. Sakura had been incredibly angry with her a few minuets before, but that vanished as soon as Sakura saw Ino's tears. Sakura held onto Ino's hand lightly.

"Hey, its not all bad." Sakura said weakly, offering Ino a slight smile. Ino's eyes shot open her mouth agape after hearing Sakura's words.

"W-what." Ino sniffled.

"I figured out who it was." Sakura smiled brightly, offering a light chuckle to the distraught girl in front of her.

"Really? Who was it." Ino wiped away her tears, and sat up. Her makeup had streaked down her face and her hair was home to a few leaves and patches of dirt. Sakura was sure she hadn't fared better.

Sakura took a moment to think about the figure she had laid eyes on. It was him wasn't it? Sakura didn't want to think about his reasons for being where he was but regardless, he was there and she had seen him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said lightly.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I didn't see his face clearly, but I made eye contact with him. His eyes were so black, so dark, there is no mistake it was him." Sakura explained. The black holes she had gazed into had to be Sasuke's. There was no other possible explanation.

"What was he going in Daybreak territory?" Ino questioned.

"I have no idea."

"Should we find out?"

"No. I've had enough excitement for my life. And quite frankly I don't want to know what he was doing there." Sakura pushed against the ground trying to raise herself up. She gave up the fight against gravity and plopped back down. "I can't get up, Ino." Ino dragged herself off the ground, Sakura could see the strain in each movement. Ino held out her hand to Sakura.

"Here."

"Thanks."

The two both began their slow walk home. Both decided to put the events that happened today away and locked up tight never to be brought up again. Although, Sakura couldn't simply forget about seeing Sasuke there. The image of his eyes burned into her mind. Why was she so concerned? She shouldn't be, he didn't care about her she didn't care about him.

_But why was he there?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: _Oh how good it is to be back! I can't tell you guys how much I've missed writing this story! (Even though I hate to say it but I hated writing most of this chapter) It felt so boring and long, but I hate fan fictions that don't progress and just throw the reader into the story so, bare with me and I guarantee it will start to pick up pace soon! Now midterms. I studied like mad for all of my classes and I ended up getting all A's on my midterms (aside from math, 89) So I'm really excited about that! Now, enough about my grades lets talk about the people that matter, that's you guys by the way! Thanks to the reviews I got from: _NellyAnn95_, _JustASpoonFullOfSugar_ and _Reignashii_! You guys are awesome! Well, now that midterms are out of the way you can expect updates sometime during the weekend, it all depends on how much I can write during the week. If I can get a lot done then the updates usually happen Friday, if not then I usually write a lot Friday and Saturday so you can expect updates either late Saturday or early Sunday. I don't want to produce shitty work so I take my time editing and re-reading etcetera. (Although I may miss some and it drives me CRAZY to find mistakes in my writing.)

I apologize for such a long authors note but I have a question to ask. I don't really know what a beta reader is and whether or not I should get one. If anyone who knows or has experience beta-ing or can give me a little info on it (I have read the beta section and looked at the beta reader list, I just don't really understand how to get a beta reader and how exactly the exchange of writing works) so if anyone could just drop me a Pm and give me some Intel that would be great! Thanks again for reading and remember reviews are always accepted!

P.S Since this update is so late (Thursday) the next update will most likely be next Friday or Saturday, the 17th or 18th. Sorry for the wait!

_It Ends at Daybreak_

_Chapter Three: Cold Words and Faulty Advice_

"_Friendship is like love, it hurts and it heals, however it never does both."_

_-Divinae _

_Recap_

"I can't get up, Ino." Ino dragged herself off the ground, Sakura could see the strain in each movement. Ino held out her hand to Sakura.

"Here."

"Thanks."

The two both began their slow walk home. Both decided to put the events that happened today away and locked up tight never to be brought up again. Although, Sakura couldn't simply forget about seeing Sasuke there. The image of his eyes burned into her mind. Why was she so concerned? She shouldn't be, he didn't care about her she didn't care about him.

_But why was he there?_

_XxX_

Her home was once again filled with the lofty silence of lifelessness. Darkness filled every corner and inch of her house, making it impossible to see even the outline of the furniture and walls. Sakura took a tentative step into the darkness, dropping her bag she began to feel the walls for a light switch. Her hands groping the wall, the light switch evading all her attempts to find it.

Sakura was never the person to let her mind play tricks on her, or the person who would enter their basement without any worry then moments later sprint up the stairs. She was used to the eerie stillness the dark draped over her home, it wasn't something she wasn't used to. Yet, she couldn't help but notice the slight nervousness her heart felt in the utter stillness.

Sakura gave up on the light switch and began to search for the floor lamp located somewhere in her foyer instead. Hopefully, that lamp wouldn't try to evade her grasps.

Sakura dragged her feet on the floor slowly, feeling her way across the small room. Cursing loudly when her foot collided with a hard baseboard. It was amazing how helpless and weak darkness made people, Sakura included. She couldn't even make it across her foyer. Or maybe, it wasn't the darkness that made her weak but the lack of sight. That's it darkness hadn't made her weak, she had made herself weak by putting herself in a position that removed her sight.

Sakura felt the paper texture of a lamp shade and slid her hand down until she felt the cool metal of a switch. Sakura pulled the metal string, casting the whole foyer in arrays of bright light. Sakura turned back toward the door and found the light switch that had run away from her before. Sakura flipped that switch as well, her home now erupted with light. Feeling the nervousness gone, Sakura headed over toward her kitchen area. She tried not to think about what had happened only a few hours before, she promised Ino she would never talk about it again. _Talk_ about it, so it was okay to think about the event? Sakura didn't like where her thoughts were headed. _Forget about it Sakura!_ She thought. She could push the thoughts away in her mind and bury them deep within her for as long as she wanted, until they crept back out, that is. Sakura recalled how her knees shook with fear, those men, they had a look in their eyes like nothing Sakura had ever seen before. They were lecherous, lustful, they wanted nothing else other they her and Ino to join them in some "fun". That thought terrified her.

Sakura braced her elbows on her counter, her hand went up to her mouth, shaking. She couldn't remove the vision of those eyes from her mind. Sakura shut her eyes, but the image of the eyes burned even brighter. Sakura felt a familiar stinging sensation, then the tears erupted down her face. A lone tear at first, soon followed by more and more until she finally dropped to the floor in a heap. Her hands over her face as her body shook with convulsions.

Sakura sat quietly against the bottom cabinets. The tears finally subsided, leaving tracks of black and pink in their place. Sakura's gaze hung lazily on her feet, staring at her school shoes, which she had yet to take off. Her head was cocked slightly to the right, a few pieces of pink hair hung over her face and eyes. _What's with the tears Sakura? Nothing happened? Why are you crying? _Sakura shut her eyes tightly once again. Why was she crying? She had no right to. Nothing had happened to her and Ino, they weren't hurt, they were simply mistaken for being something they weren't. Sakura stood up slowly, keeping a firm hand on her countertop to steady herself. _We were only mistaken. _Sakura said to herself. _Mistaken for what Sakura? _Her conscience questioned. She took a gulp of air, her hand twitching slightly against the cool countertop. _Prostitutes I suppose. _Sakura thought. The idea made her want to puke.

"I am never going back there." Sakura said out loud. "Never again, ever. Not if we're going to be mistaken for street walkers. Never." Sakura said again with more vigor. The thought of even being mistaken for a prostituted was sickening. Selling yourself for loose change? Sakura shook her head, the thought was simply too repulsive. Sakura had yet to have her first kiss, and to sell yourself for sex, it was just so repulsive of an idea.

Sakura left her homework and school bag down stairs, knowing there was no way she would ever get any work done. Sakura opted for a nice warm shower and then she would head to sleep early. Yes, sleep, that was what she needed. Hopefully her thoughts would leave her alone for the night.

_XxX_

"Hey forehead!"

"Don't call me forehead! Ino-pig." Sakura gave a slight smile. The same usual greeting. Ino had once again run to her side, like every morning and the two now headed down their same route toward Konoha high. Sakura looked toward Ino, a smile graced her face, like every morning, almost like nothing had even happened yesterday. _Why isn't she upset? _Sakura asked herself. When she had woken up that morning her eyes were lined with red from her crying and her face looked tired and beaten. Sakura looked down at the ground, her eyes following each crack in the pavement until she passed over it, then her eyes searched for a new crack, until she passed over that as well.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ino asked while giving Sakuras shoulder a hard poke. Sakura let her body wobble from the force of her friends jab, her eyes still following the cracks in the pavement.

"Did you cry?" Sakura finally asked. Ino's carefree smile fell, her head turned up toward the sky. Sakura looked over toward Ino. The rays of sunlight fell over her face casting it in an angelic glow. She looked so strong, proud and sure, like nothing happened. Sakura knew that there were no rays of sun on her face, only shadows cast by her thoughts and memories.

"Yes." Ino said shortly. Students started to file in from other roads filling the air with other voices. Sakura however took no notice and continued to look at her friend intently.

"What?" Sakura asked disbelievingly. There was no way the girl she had just looked at, cried.

"Yes. I did Sakura. But, remember what we agreed to, were never talking about it again." Ino stated.

"Yeah I know but-"

"Ah, Ah, ah!" Ino waved a finger in her face. "No buts! What's done is done." Sakura sighed, Ino was right…again.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Ino Yamanaka?" Sakura questioned, her mood back to her usually happy self.

"What do you mean." Ino asked, a rise of playful anger in her voice.

"You have said two helpful things in the past two days." Sakura held up two fingers in exaggerated disbelief.

"Hmp. I just don't think you've noticed by helpful advice before." Ino crossed her arms and stuck her nose up.

"Ha! Yeah that's it." Sakura laughed. Two hands placed themselves on Sakura and Ino's shoulders causing the two girls to spin around.

"You took look like your in good spirits! Whatcha get at the mall?" Tenten smiled cheerfully.

"Hi Tenten, and we actually didn't go-" Ino started.

"We actually didn't get anything. Everything was marked up!" Sakura said eyeing Ino dangerously. What happened to not talking about it ever again? Tenten slid in-between Ino and Sakura and began to walk with them.

"Aw that's too bad. Although, I thought Victoria Secret was having a sale." Tenten said, more as a thought out loud then to anyone in particular. Sakura decided to move on to a different subject altogether.

"Why aren't you walking with Neji? You usually walk with him right?" Sakura asked. "Not that I don't want you here." She quickly added.

"Oh yeah. I walked by his house and he wasn't outside like usual." Tenten's neutral response hinted that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Aw! Do you think he bagged on you." Ino said haughtily. Tenten looked up at her friend fiercely.

"Ino remember when I got really mad at you and didn't talk to you for a whole week?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Yes, but why are we bringing that up-oh. I'm sorry Tenten!" Ino quickly embraced her friend lovingly. "I didn't-"

"It's fine Ino. I know." Tenten said quietly. Ino sighed thankfully at her friends forgivingness.

Once again the three were thrashed around by the crowd of student bodies all trying to file their way through the narrow school doors. Tenten's gaze fell on the administration office, the first main room from the entrance. Her eyes noticed unmistakably dark black hair through the window. He thoughts went back to Neji, and how he hadn't been outside his house that morning. _Neji wouldn't be in the principals office would he? _Tenten thought. _No there's no way._ Tenten smirked to herself. The great Neji Hyuga getting reprimanded? Tenten grabbed Sakura and Ino's shoulders again.

"Guys I'm going to head to class I'll see you at lunch!" Tenten smiled cheerfully before sneaking out of the rush of students. The hall leading to the administrations office was practically empty, considering there were no main classes down this hall, besides remedial help and special education. Tenten peered through the glass on the top part of the wooden door labeled "Administration: Principal". Tenten looked to the right of the door. A young girl with short black hair worked furiously typing on her computer. Tenten knew the assistant, Shizune was her name. Shizune was always nice to Tenten, and had a very mellow personality. The opposite of her boss, the principal.

Tenten moved her head slightly to the left, so she could peer through the glass windows that separated the principals office from the halls. She loved how the offices had glass windows, then everyone could always see who was getting in trouble. Unless of course you were the one in the office.

Tenten look through the door, sure enough there sat Neji Hyuga, his face stoic and his clear eyes unwavering. Whatever he was in there for, apparently didn't concern him. Tenten saw Neji begin to talk. How she wished she could hear what he was saying. He had been talking for about a minute, which was a record concerning Neji, when the bell suddenly rang announcing the start of the first class. Before Tenten could leave her spot by the door, Neji got up and turned toward her direction. Tenten quickly ducked, hoping he hadn't seen her. Her back was braced against the door, she would have to leave quickly or else Neji would find her snooping. It would be terrible if she had to explain to Neji why she was creeping on him in the principals office. Tenten heard the door to the principals office open, quickly sliding along the wall to avoid being seen through the glass, Tenten scurried off toward her first class.

_XxX_

Classes went by noticeably fast. Before Sakura knew it the bell signaling lunch had rung and the majority of the class had left the classroom to wander around or sit elsewhere for their lunch time. Sakura slowly stood from her seat, Mrs. Kurenai had her head bent over her desk grading the papers Sakura had just handed in. Her long black hair spread across the desk, marking the wood with dark strands. Sakura observed her teacher's beautiful red eyes read across answers from the class work that was given. Kurenai looked up at the pinked haired girl. Sakura flushed slightly at being caught staring, and opened her mouth to begin tell her teacher an excuse.

"Sakura the bell already rung. You should be leaving now, unless you want to have lunch in here." Kurenai said softly, chuckling at her suggestion. Sakura smiled at her teacher, Mrs. Kurenai was one of her favorite teachers and would stay at the top Sakura was sure, through out her trek through high school.

"Ah, yeah." Sakura spit out, while grabbing her books and heading over toward the door. Giving Kurenai a quick wave good bye before she headed into the hallway.

The hall was virtually empty aside from a few straggling students. Ino and Sakura usually met with everyone on the rooftop. The roof was never thought of as an available spot to have lunch, which meant that most students didn't know about it. The rooftop was never crowded like the courtyards and always provided a great escape from the watchful eyes in the building.

Sakura headed down another equally empty hallway. She kept her head down and walked slightly faster. She had already wasted enough of her valuable lunch time spacing out in science, she didn't need to waste anymore dolling in the halls. After turning yet another corner Sakura was getting increasingly fed up at how large Konoha high was. _I hate how large this school is. _Sakura thought.

Her annoyance soon diminished once she spotted the steal door leading to the roof top of the building. Sakura reached for the handle, but stopped before she could turn it. Something pulled at her to look down the hallway she had just rushed through. There stood Sasuke Uchiha, perfectly still, staring at her. Sakura jumped back and quickly placed a hand on the wall to stead herself. _What the hell is he doing! Just standing there! _Sakura took a few deep breaths and turned to walk toward the black haired man. His onyx eyes following her every step.

"Wow, you scared me. Are you lost?" Sakura asked. It was the best thing she could come up with besides, why the fuck are you staring at me from the end of a hallway?

Sasuke hadn't even noticed the cherry haired girl until she jumped suddenly catching his attention. Sasuke was trying to find his way out of this massive labyrinth and toward guidance. Much to his annoyance and dismay Kakashi had set him up to speak with the guidance counselor about his "transition" here. In all honesty, Sasuke already hated the school, the people, the teachers and the classes. To make his day even better, one of his favorite people just demanded to know if he was lost. Which of course he was, but would never admit to Sakura Haruno.

"No."

"Oh, well then." Sakura thought for a moment. If he wasn't lost then what was he doing? Its lunch period he must have something to do. Unless, he doesn't have anything to do. Sakura couldn't help but sympathize with the young man. She had remember her first couple of lunches by herself, they sucked.

"Would you like to come to the roof for lunch?" Sakura asked, smiling politely.

Sasuke looked away from the girl, and her annoying and constant smile. Honestly, could she say something without that stupid smile behind it? Sasuke ran his fingers though his ebony locks and turned back toward the girl.

"No." Sasuke quickly spun around, he had no interest in seeing her reaction to his cold comment. All he cared about right now was going to guidance and getting his appointment over with. Sakura however, clenched her teeth tightly together, raising her first to his retreating form.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura whispered violently underneath her breath. "And here I thought he couldn't get any colder." Sakura quickly went back toward the door leading to the rooftop. She certainly wasted a good portion of her lunch time already.

Sakura was exceptionally happy to be outside of Konoha high and surrounded by the fresh air at the top of the building. Another reason why she loved the roof. The school was often constricting and overbearing. When Sakura felt uneasy and frustrated with school she escaped to the roof. The serene and quiet surroundings always made it a great place to think and be at ease.

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled, waving furiously in her direction. Sakura looked up. She stood, correcting the "serene and quiet surroundings" with the _sometimes _serene and quiet surroundings. Sakura waved back and made her way to the group that had accumulated in a small circle toward the back of the roof. Tenten sat next to Neji with a small space between her and Ino, where Sakura sat down. Kiba sat next to Ino, Akamaru panting happily in his lap. Next to Kiba sat Lee and Shino as well. Sakura smiled as Lee quickly stood up to greet her. Lee and Shino were also some of Sakura and Ino's classmates. They had all gone through middle school together, Sakura joining the group in high school, but all remained close through the years, which was something to be proud of. Ever since Sakura had arrived freshman year, Rock Lee had developed a massive crush for her. Sakura at first was flattered beyond belief, however, once Lee starting coming to her house and giving her various packages and gifts Sakura became slightly concerned.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted cheerfully, receiving a few grunts hellos and a big "Hello my youthful and beautiful Sakura-Chan!" That greeting came from Lee specifically.

"What took you so long?" Ino demanded.

"Oh, I ran into Sasuke." Ino looked up from her food, a mixture of white rice and fruit, and stared at Sakura fully intrigued at what she had just said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I asked him to join us for lunch, but he just blatantly refused." Sakura responding, remembering how cold his response was to her question.

"Eh? Like I said Sakura he's the loner type." Ino said.

"Well, it was a nice gesture Sakura. Maybe he had somewhere to be?" Tenten added.

"I know, I've been through this before. Honestly I don't know why I try." Sakura sighed and fixated on her packed bento. Suddenly not in the mood for any food.

"Its cause your just too nice Sakura." Ino said while swatting away Kiba's hands from her food. "No Kiba."

"Here." Sakura said and pushed her bento over toward him. Ignoring the astonished look on Ino's face.

"Really Sakura?" Kiba questioned, smiling at the food in front of him.

"Yeah sure."

"Sweet! Thanks!" Kiba began to quickly devour Sakura's bento. Ino just shook her head.

"My point exactly Sakura." Ino stated.

"What?" Sakura asked, resting her chin on her hand.

"Your too nice."

"I am not too nice." Sakura responded quickly. Ino nodded and looked out at the circle of friends before them.

"Sorry Sakura." Tenten said sweetly. Neji simply made a "hn" noise in agreement.

"My dear Sakura-Chan it pains me to say this but your so kind that it may be a hindrance to you in the future." Lee said while dramatically spreading his arms out toward the sky. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at his antics. Kiba simply nodded while spooning rice into his mouth.

The monotone note of the bell rang through the courtyard. The group quickly rose and began to pack their belonging to head back to class. Sakura told Kiba, much to his delightment, that he could keep the bento, and left for the door.

"Sakura." Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist allowing her friends to slid through the small door, leaving Sakura and Ino alone on the roof. Ino exchanged a quick, knowing look with Tenten as she passed. "Remember what I told you yesterday?" Sakura leaned against the wall, letting the slight breeze cool her face. Was she really too nice? It wasn't like Sakura went out of her way to invite him, he was standing aimlessly in the hallway, obviously lost, so why shouldn't she invite him? Was it his cold remarks that left a stinging feeling inside her? In the past two days she had seen Sasuke repeatedly. Sakura knew she was curious about him, why did he avoid the question about his parents? Why was he in southern Konoha? Was he really lost just a moment ago?

"Sakura, do you?" Ino probed again.

"I do, I do. Do something about it or let it go, I remember Ino." Sakura replied back, making sure Ino could hear the irritation in her voice. They were going to be late if they didn't get moving. Sakura did not want to have to explain to Kakashi why she was late for his class. That is, if he was actually on time for his class.

"Good, you know you didn't hav-"

"I know Ino. But, I invited him because I wanted to." Sakura interrupted.

"Why? You knew he was going to give you another bastardic answer, which would make you feel bad for the rest of the day. And then I would have to deal with it." Ino questioned.

"Well I wasn't just going to let him stand there. I remember what it was like to be new Ino, and it sucked." Sakura heard the bell, signaling tardiness, go off. The noise caused a small flock of ravens to fly off of a near by telephone wire. Sakura watched as the birds scattered across the sky, their black wings shining in the sun. Why was she thinking of him? The image of his eyes flashed through her mind. That hard look that made her want to hide and run away as fast as she could, found itself home in her mind.

"Your thinking about it again." Ino stated, pushing Sakura lightly through the door, causing her head to be torn away from the flying birds.

"I am thinking of what to tell Kakashi when we arrive late with no pass." Sakura replied, glaring at Ino for making her late.

"I think you were thinking about him. You know what, since you've been thinking about him so much I've decided you have grown an attachment to him." Sakura choked on the words Ino just said.

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Where on Earth did you get that idea?" Sakura asked, still shocked at what Ino just implied.

"Sakura I know your not the type to really care about what boys say-" Sakura cocked her head toward Ino harshly.

"What?"

"so why are you suddenly caring about what this guy says now?" Ino continued, like Sakura hadn't said anything.

"I really don't care." Ino cocked her eye brow in question. "Okay, I do care, but it's because he really doesn't need to be such a bastard to people, and I can relate to him. I was new once and it sucks getting used to things here." Ino nodded in agreement.

"Well, just don't let him get to you. I hate to see you get down over something so stupid." Sakura looked up at her friend. The sincerity of her words cut through Sakura's annoyance and irritation that she harbored before.

"Ino I-"

"Okay! Now before you go off about what happened to Ino and why am I being so nice, don't get used to it. I'd much rather make fun of you forehead!" Ino smiled widely at Sakura, laughing slightly. "Besides, I cant be too nice since your hiding your boyfriend from me." Sakura stared at the laughing girl, dumbfounded. That was Ino alright. She says something sincere and then covers it up with insults or banter.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, but soon smiled back at the blonde and joined her laughter. It was moments like that, that really solidified why Ino was her best friend.

The two wearily entered the English classroom, peering in, thankful when they noticed that Kakashi's desk was empty.

"Looks like we're safe." Sakura beamed, giving Ino a thumbs up.

"I know! For a second I thought the pervy teacher was going to be there."

"No way! You girls have to tell me who this pervy teacher is!" Sakura and Ino exchanged a quick look.

"Ha-ha, Mr. Kakashi, hi! Sakura and I were just getting out books from the library." Ino smiled weakly, she heard a few chuckles from the class. Kiba. Ino made a mental note to spike his rice next time she had a chance.

"I'm sure you were, but if you needed a book you could have just asked." Kakashi said, while handing out his special Icha Icha paradise book toward the girls. Sakura quickly swatted the book away.

"You know its illegal to give porn to children." Ino said while walking toward her desk.

"I should give you detention for calling this quality _literature _porn. And, for skipping class yesterday." Kakashi warned. Ino gave Kakashi a quick dirty look before sitting down. Ino looked to her left and saw Kiba doubled over laughing at her.

"Shut up Kiba!" Ino yelled, crossing her arms under her chest and glaring at the board.

"At least were not written up." Sakura suggested.

"Humph."

Kakashi started his lesson, which was the intriguing topic of antecedent and pronoun agreement. Something Sakura was sure she had already learned in 9th grade.

"So, class, this is once again something I have to teach you, and really would rather not, but too bad. Pronoun antecedent agreement-" Sakura tuned Kakashi's teachings and looked around the classroom. Even after everything she and Ino had talked about, Sasuke's cold response still shook her. Sakura noticed he wasn't in the classroom. He was in her English class so why wasn't he here now? _Sakura not this again. Its none of your business. _Sakura contemplated telling Ino but she was sure Ino had already noticed. Sakura leaned toward Ino, making sure Kakashi was facing the blackboard.

"Sasuke isn't here." Sakura whispered.

"I know. I kinda want to know where that beautiful boy went." Ino replied.

"Whatever happened to leave it alone." Sakura questioned.

"That was my advice to you. I'm allowed to want to know where a hot guy is." Ino began to crane her neck so she could try and see out the door.

"Then why can't I?" Sakura questioned again. Why was it that Ino got to concern herself with Sasuke yet, when Sakura did she was reprimanded?

"That's cause you get all worked up when he's mean to you. And then I have to deal with it. That's why." Ino reasoned.

"I'm just, I don't even know okay. But, I've seen him everywhere!" Sakura whispered fiercely.

"I could go to guidance and bring it up leisurely. Only if you promise to not have him get you so worked up again."

"Says the girl who freaks out over skirts." Sakura hushed under her breath.

"What?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay good, now I just have to find away to go."

"What about the goldfish excuse?" Sakura suggested.

"I used that yesterday. I'll think of something." Ino rose from her seat, once again the heads in the class turned to see who was disrupting the lesson. You think they would learn it by now the only likely culprit was Ino. Kakashi who looked up at the disturbance his class made, saw the girl approach him and sighed exasperatedly.

"Go."

"What?" Ino questioned. She had expected it would take more approaching Kakashi to leave class.

"I don't want you disrupting my class again. I actually have to teach this week." Kakashi explained, and began to continue talking about various English rules.

Ino wasn't going to complain.

"Thanks!" She gave Sakura a quick wave before heading toward the guidance office. However, in her rush to offer assistance to her friend Ino completely forgot just who held the new guidance counselor position.

XxX

"So, Sasuke, how are you liking the new school so far?" Shikamaru Nara said while looking down at his clipboard, labeled "Student Report". Sasuke rested his chiseled chin in his palm and looked out through one of the large windows behind Shikamaru. His eyes caught a lone raven, Sasuke felt comfort from seeing the single bird. An image of himself as a child streaked through his mind. The lone bird, a lone child, black wings, black hair. Alone. They were one and the same.

"I hope everything is to your liking." Shikamaru reasserted, hoping to get an answer out of the black hair man.

Sasuke hated being in here. In every school he ever went to he spent a majority of his time with the guidance counselor. Apparently, because of his traumatic past he needed constant surveillance and to be checked in on once every week. Sasuke personally found it pointless and unnecessary. Did they think he was suicidal? Just because his parents died? Honestly, if he was going to commit suicide he would have by now.

"Sasuke, I know you're quiet, and probably don't want to be here, I don't blame you. I think having you in here is pointless, so lets make it quick." Sasuke brought his head up to look at his counselor. Shikamaru's eyes were set in a lazy stare at Sasuke. His own chin rested in his palm as well. Sasuke straightened himself up again and glared at the man. That was a first. His counselors never once told him they wanted to make it quick. It was always, when will we meet again, or can you stay longer? Sasuke almost let a smirk pass over his face, almost.

"It's fine." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Fine? Ah, okay, good then. I'm assuming no problems?" Shikamaru questioned, scribbling down a few notes before looking back at Sasuke.

"Like I said, it's fine." Sasuke tucked his hands in his pockets and slid down his chair, hoping to get a better view out the window, or at least see more then a lone raven and a few trees.

"Okay, I can see you obviously don't want to be here, so you may go." Sasuke once again looked up, almost dumbfounded. How long was he in the counselors office? No more then ten minuets, usually his visits would take up the whole day. Sasuke rose from his chair and began to make his way to the door.

"Sasuke, if you need anything, you can come here." Shikamaru stated, keeping his eyes on his work the whole time.

"Hm." Sasuke opened the door and kept his eyes down. Slamming head first into another person who was seemingly headed to guidance. Sasuke looked up irritated at who had just ran into him. There stood a girl with long blonde hair pulled high into a pony tail. Her eyes widened drastically when she saw who she had bumped into.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so sorry!" The girl spurt out, her voice was high and made Sasuke cringe almost as much as Sakura's smile did. He remained silent however, and continued past the blonde, fully aware that her mouth was open in shock at his cold behavior. Sasuke felt a form of satisfaction fill through him, something about seeing her obviously hurt, brought him fulfillment.

Ino's heart couldn't have been beating any faster, the very man she was searching for had just ran right into her, and worst of it all he was coming out of Shikamaru's guidance office. Ino played with her hair to ease her nerves, Sakura was right, Sasuke was a douche. Ino could feel a slight tinge of hurt in her from the way he had brushed her off so coldly. Ino suddenly knew just what Sakura meant. There was something about the way Sasuke acted, the way he so easily brushed off human contact and emotion that left her stinging, and unsure about herself. Ino didn't dwell on the feeling for long, she had completed her mission, Sasuke had been at guidance.

"Miss Yamanaka? I see your running into yet another guy." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I tend to attract them." Ino said while coming into his office. Ino could see the subtle trace of surprise that marked his face from her racy comment. She just smirked back at the man.

"Well, what do you need?" Shikamaru asked, putting his clip board down and folding his hands on his desk in front of him.

"Oh nothing in particular, actually I already found out what I needed to, so I really don't have to be here." Ino said while looking around. She observed his office, two bookshelves were in one corner of the room. A massive fern sat between them, two large windows were behind Shikamaru's desk, lighting the office with the incoming rays from the sun. A few chairs and tables were scattered around the room as well, in fact Ino hadn't realized just how big the guidance office was. She took a seat across from Shikamaru, staring at him, letting an awkward silence drift across the room.

"So your just here to skip class?" Shikamaru asked again. He had a feeling he would be seeing Ino a lot.

"Pretty much." Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his hands on his temples.

"You do know I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't have a problem." Shikamaru responded.

"Yes, I'm aware. But you really don't have to do anything, cause I do have a problem." Ino traced her fingers in her hair unconsciously. Shikamaru's eyes wandered to Ino's moving hands, he looked at the girl again. Her bright blue eyes shined back at his, defiance clearly evident in them. Shikamaru sighed, just how hard was this girl going to make things for him.

"Honestly, it's too troublesome to try and make you leave so you better have a good excuse or you can stay quiet." Shikamaru said while he began to type on his computer, documenting Sasuke's visit.

"Sure I can do that." Ino sat patiently, watching Shikamaru type, she could stay quiet for a little bit. After all she was being allowed to skip class. Although, the more Ino sat in silence the longer each second became. Ino started to hum and little tune to keep her from straying toward boredom.

"So, Shikamaru, what cha doing?" Ino asked, leaning over his desk to peer at his computer screen. She always had a sense of what she could and couldn't do with teachers. She was excellent at knowing just how far she could push certain teachers before they broke. Ino knew just by Shikamaru's presence that he wouldn't care what she did, for the most part. Which included leaning over his desk and snooping on what he was doing.

"It's Mr. Nara, and I'm working. Stop being troublesome, if you cant find something to do I'll have to make you go back to class." Shikamaru couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. First he let a girl come into his office and skip class, all the while letting him know. Then he allowed her to call him by his first name and lean provocatively over his desk and it was only his second day. Shikamaru put his palm up to his forehead, this girl was going to get him fired.

"Okay, I think you need to leave, Ino." Shikamaru said, staring at the blonde in front of him.

"What? You just said I could stay." Ino said fiercely, she didn't like where he was going. Going back to class was not something that caught Ino's attention at the moment.

"I have work to do. Your being troublesome." Ino frowned, _Is that all he can say! _Ino thought angrily. She was torn, it was either stay in guidance, or go back to English class. God, she definitely didn't want to do the latter.

"Look, I'll be good, and besides I do have a problem." Ino stated, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"And?"

"I don't want to go back to class." Shikamaru was beginning to wish he hadn't met Ino Yamanaka, she reminded him way to much of his girlfriend. He had to deal with her enough, there was no need to have another girl just like her.

"You need to leave Miss Yamanaka." Ino glared at him and began to get up in an extremely exaggerated way, showing him just how upset she was at having to leave. Ino placed her hands on his desk, gaining his full attention.

"Thanks for the guidance, _Shikamaru." _Ino let her worst smirk across her face, watching as the counselors face in front of her widened with surprise at her refusal to accept his request of calling him by his last name. Ino turned to leave the office slowly, giving a short wave, all the while keeping her back to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: _Hey guys! Another update is here! (This one is shorter then the others but the next chapter will be long and I thought it I ended in a good spot.) So I apologize for the tardiness in this update. I really wanted to get it out sooner but I just didn't write it fast enough. But its here! I'm thinking I want to change my update day to Wednesday what do you think? Well, special thanks to Sundance1989, and Mary Peguero for their reviews! Each review means a lot and I appreciate them!

This week is school break so I will be writing lots and lots! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto.

_It Ends At Daybreak _

_Chapter Four: "Leaving"_

"_Being insane is like ignorance, blissful." _

_-Divinae_

_Recap: _

"I don't want to go back to class." Shikamaru was beginning to wish he hadn't met Ino Yamanaka, she reminded him way to much of his girlfriend. He had to deal with her enough, there was no need to have another girl just like her.

"You need to leave Miss Yamanaka." Ino glared at him and began to get up in an extremely exaggerated way, showing him just how upset she was at having to leave. Ino placed her hands on his desk, gaining his full attention.

"Thanks for the guidance, _Shikamaru_." Ino let her worst smirk across her face, watching as the counselors face in front of her widened with surprise at her refusal to accept his request of calling him by his last name. Ino turned to leave the office slowly, giving a short wave, all the while keeping her back to him.

_XxX_

Ino felt a huge swell of pride as she swung her hips an extra bit while exiting Shikamaru's office. Hoping that his eyes were looking where she wanted them to be. Ino was a firm believer of the saying, "If you've got it flaunt it." And that's what she proceeded to do, only to get back at Shikamaru of course. Needless to say Ino was upset that she was forced to leave and what better way to get back then to make him want something he couldn't have. It wasn't just with Shikamaru, Ino did this tactic to every guy who crossed her.

Ino walked Konoha's halls, again, for what seemed liked the umpteenth time. She would have to tell Sakura what she had just learned about Sasuke's whereabouts. Ino smirked to herself, when she put it that way, they really sounded like stalkers.

Ino came to Kakashi's classroom door, turning the handle slowly Ino entered the classroom. Kakashi was sitting at his desk, enthralled in his reading book, he hadn't even glanced up to see who had entered his classroom. Ino however noticed that a few of her classmates did. She turned toward Sakura, who had already risen her head, probably out of anticipation for her arrival and caught Ino's sight. Ino watched as her friend nodded her head toward the back of the classroom, her hair swinging slightly from the movement. Ino turned to look in the direction Sakura had just nodded to. She saw Kiba, his attention focused on the window more then the class. What was Sakura trying to tell her? That's when Ino finally realized it. Sasuke Uchiha sat directly behind Kiba, his hand moved fluidly as he copied the notes on the board. Ino turned back toward Sakura, the two exchanged at quick smile. _So Sasuke came back to class? _Ino thought. She felt an awkward feeling climb through her, how long had she been standing in the front of the class?

Ino walked toward her seat, her eyes set on the ebony hair in the back of the room. Ino quickly averted her eyes, when sable rose to meet her own sapphire orbs. Almost like he knew she had been staring. She quickly slid into her seat next to Sakura and leaned in close so she could talk to her friend without being heard.

"So I see our friend's back." Ino whispered softly.

"Yeah he just came back in about five minutes ago." Sakura responded, both girls keeping an eye on their teacher for any signs that he would rise and see them mid conversation.

"Well, I went to guidance, and he was speaking with the new counselor, Mr. Nara." Ino explained. She had to admit, she hadn't expected to see Sasuke in guidance, that didn't fit with her loner title she gave him. A "loner" wouldn't seek help, a loner stuck to the sidelines.

"Oh, so that's where he was going. Then he was lost." Sakura said with triumph. Ino didn't respond but rose an eyebrow in question. "Before I joined you at lunch when I invited him to come. We were on the complete opposite side from guidance, meaning he was lost."

"Really? And what's so important about him being lost?" Ino questioned again.

"Nothing, it just brings me self satisfaction." Ino and Sakura shared a quick laugh, gaining them the attention of a certain someone at the front of the class.

"Eh-hem. Girls." Kakashi hinted his warning while turning the page in his explicit novel.

"Fine, pervert." Ino responded only loud enough for Sakura to hear. Producing another laugh from the girl. Kakashi looked up from his book and eyed the girls warningly, Sakura quickly smiled back before turning to the black sheet of paper on her desk. So these were her "notes". Sakura looked at the clock, only ten minuets left of school and a whole chalkboard to copy down.

XxX

Sakura never felt as much relief as she did when the bell rang signaling the school day was at an end. Not only did she feel relief but so did her cramped up hand. Sakura shook out her hand to bring back some feeling after her vigorous non stop writing. Sakura looked up at Ino who now stood right next to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Ino questioned, staring at Sakura's shaking hand.

"Bringing the feeling back into my hand. Ten minutes of non stop writing really knows how to kill an extremity."

"Well, I don't seem to have that problem." Ino said.

"Really? Did you actually write the notes down?" Sakura questioned.

"No." Sakura stood up not responding to her friends expected answer. Stacking her books neatly, she folded them into her school bag and faced Ino.

"So, ready to walk home?"

"Yeah sure, where's Tenten?" Ino asked, looking around the room.

"I'm pretty sure she has science. Although, she could be with Neji too." Sakura said. The two left Kakashi's class, giving the teacher a quick wave goodbye before heading out into the now barren halls.

"So, Sakura, " Ino started, gaining the girls attention, "Are you doing anything this weekend?" Ino's voice rose slightly with each word, obviously hinting to Sakura that Ino had plans for them.

"Apparently not."

"That's great!" Ino clasped her hands together and smiled brightly at Sakura. The pink haired girl however, just shook her head at Ino's antics. The two reached the end of the schools courtyard. The courtyard usually bustled with life and action, now only a few minutes after school had ended, lay still and lifeless. Ino and Sakura fell into a small silence, footsteps falling into synch with each other. Sakura stopped abruptly, a hand grasped firmly on her shoulder, keeping her from moving.

"What Ino?" Sakura snapped. Falling back toward the girls side, and here she thought they were going to have a peaceful walk.

"Look over there!" Ino said excitedly, pointing down one of the side roads that lead away from Konoha high. Sakura peered down the road Ino had pointed down. A figure was bobbing slightly in the distance, a student walking home perhaps?

"Wow Ino!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. Ino looked up at her friend her eyes shone with the same amazement. "I can't believe it! A real live person!" Sakura yelled again, the sarcasm now clearly evident in her voice. Ino's face dropped as soon as she realized Sakura had simply been pulling her chain, so to speak.

"Sakura! Really! See it! Look at the person." Sakura shook her head and decided to play along with Ino's game.

"Okay."

"What color hair does that person have?" Ino questioned, Sakura shook her head, what exactly was Ino trying to pull.

"Okay, um, black." Ino nodded her head, motioning for her friend to continue. "What?"

"Its Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura hit her forehead lightly with her palm.

"Just because a person has black hair doesn't make them Sasuke." Sakura looked to her side to try and explain her logic to Ino, however Ino was no longer at her side. "Ino?" Sakura looked around, searching for her friend. Quickly glancing down the road, Sakura saw blonde locks moving jaggedly with each step Ino stood. She was already a fair ways down the road when Sakura began to run to catch up with her. _I can't believe it! _Sakura thought. _I just want to go home! Not chase her around.. _Sakura took a deep breath, already winded from her quick pace. "Ino!" She yelled. The girl ahead of her showed no signs of slowing her pace. Sakura pushed off her back foot giving her strides more force. Sakura started to close in on Ino, grabbing her sleeve Ino came to a stop Sakura right next to her. Sakura placed her hand on Ino's shoulder to regain her breath.

"_Really,_ Ino?" Sakura said as she took in a few more deep breaths.

" Don't you want to see who it could be." Sakura sighed. She decided she had enough of this. Of Sasuke. She knew she had been flipping back and forth for the past few days, about what to do concerning the boy. She had wanted to talk to him and see what he was really like, only to be brushed off with a stoic response. Then she would tell herself to walk away and yet she would try again. Was it really worth it? He obviously has his own life and she has hers. These were the thoughts that ran through Sakura's head. She was always a logical person, top of her class, and an average of A's on all her tests, so doing something stupid didn't settle well with her. After all, had Ino already forgotten what had happened just a few days ago? That sent them both into fits of tears?

Sakura shook her head, she was too busy to deal with this. She already had two days of homework to catch up on and it was only Wednesday.

"No Ino. I'm going to head home. I've decided that, were going way to far on this. Following him around only brings us trouble and we don't even know him. Ino do you remember what happened Monday?"

"Yes."

"So they why would you want to do that again? Look I've thought about it Ino. Its not worth it. It only makes us look like stalkers following some guy around, who we barely even know. Yes, I know I've changed my mind a lot regarding what to do but, so have you. It's time we move on." Sakura finished her small rant, looking directly into Ino's eyes. She stayed quiet her sight facing the ground, pensive almost.

"But, things are just going to get boring like they were before. Don't you want to know more about him?" Ino questioned.

"Its none of my business. I'm going home Ino, I have two days of homework to catch up on and I don't want to waste my time chasing around someone." Sakura turned around and began walking, hoping to have Ino follow her. Sakura walked for a few steps aware that Ino hadn't moved, A few more steps and still no movement. Sakura walked to the beginning of the road and turned around. Ino was still in the same spot she had been.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, causing the girl to raise her head up towards Sakura. Sakura motioned Ino toward her hoping she would just come along and leave the topic of Sasuke down to rest.

"I'm going to go this way!" Ino yelled back, pointing down the road. Sakura sighed, why was she so difficult?

"Just come on!" Sakura yelled again. This time only silence yelled back. There Ino was, walking steadily down the road, waving her hand high toward Sakura. Sakura felt a pulse of anger rise through her. _Fine! Ino can chase him all she wants. I'll just wait until she comes back saying I was right._ Sakura thought. Yes, the thought wasn't the nicest, however, she had tried to tell her friend to let it rest. She told Ino to leave him alone and put everything behind them. If she didn't want to do so, then that's her problem.

Sakura threw her bag over her shoulder, a deep scowl cast across her face. Suddenly, the day wasn't as nice as it had been at lunch. Every chirp and noise the birds made, sent a spark of annoyance and anger through Sakura. The sun became to bright, the day too hot, despite being September, and the walk home suddenly seemed much much longer.

XxX

Tenten was overjoyed that school was finally out. She had already found Neji and now the two walked together in silence. Tenten felt disappointed that she hadn't been able to ask Neji about why he was in the principles office earlier. However, now, she thought, was a great time.

"Hey, Neji?" Tenten started, turning to her left to face him. His head turned slightly to the right, so slightly that only an eye trained in the art of "Neji Hyuga" could see that there had been any movement.

"Hn." He signaled for her to continue.

"Why were you in the principles office this morning?" Tenten watched as Neji tightened slightly from her question.

"May I ask how you know this?" Tenten could almost feel the heat, or lack of heat, that radiated off his voice.

"Well, I-" Tenten stopped, she couldn't possibly tell Neji she had been creeping on him through the office door. "I saw you through the window." Tenten spurted out. Neji rose his eyebrow slightly.

"No reason." Tenten knew his short answer would be right to the point and damn anticlimactic. What had she been hoping for? A huge tale of Neji's experiences in the office? Tenten looked back toward Neji only to see him already looking at her. The light from the sun shone off his black hair, why was it that whenever Tenten was with Neji he always so…attractive? She was sure the sun only made her look tired and worn out, like a carpet that has faded from to much exposure to the sun.

"Oh, that's good." Tenten chirped. She looked up at a passing street sign, they were almost at Neji's home.

With nothing else to talk about, the two continued on in silence. Tenten felt herself wishing they could talk more, talk about things friends usually talked about. Neji was one of her best friends, she had known him for god knows how long. She was the one that made him, only once, laugh. She had always been the topic that made him smirk. She had held his hand throughout the tragedy regarding his cousin. And yet, they were still talking in silence. That thought settled uncomfortably in Tenten.

The two approached Neji's home. Although the building would be better described as a mansion or palace. A large wooden fence surrounded the outside of the property, small carvings of humming birds and cherry blossoms marked the wood. Large weeping willows hung there limbs over the fence, draping the road in a green canopy. The house itself put the Buckingham palace to shame. Two flights of marble stairs had to be climbed to meet the front door, or two sets of French doors. The roof of the home reached three stories. Deep mahogany shingles covered the outside of the home. The first time Tenten laid eyes on the home had rendered her breathless. Still, even today, she felt slightly inferior to the home and established wealth the Hyuga's were.

"Tenten?" Neji asked. She had been staring at his home for sometime now. Neji smirked slightly when the girl shot her head up and looked around frantically before finally laying her brown eyes on him.

"Oh! Haha, sorry Neji, I spaced out there for a second. I'll see you tomorrow!" Tenten waved goodbye and began to continue her walk home. An empty feeling filled her for a moment. Had she always felt this way with Neji? Empty? _Stop thinking Tenten. Honestly Neji is your best friend and now your trying to get_ _sentimental about him. Stop. Your different people come from different families backgrounds everything. He's your best friend and leave it at that. _Tenten mentally screamed at herself.

"Tenten, wait." Tenten slowed her steps until she came to a gingerly stop. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as soon as she heard his voice. Tenten didn't bother turning around, rather she listened to his footsteps approach her.

"Yes?" Now at her side, Neji stood a mere few feet away from her. His eyes were bent in seriousness, his handsome features set firmly on his face. The sudden closeness was unusual to Tenten, she took a step back, relieved to have the extra air between them.

"I may be leaving again." Neji stated, all the while keeping his eyes glued to Tenten's.

"….Where will you be going?" Tenten asked. It seemed odd that he would be leaving again so soon, he had just returned from England Monday.

"France." Neji said the country as if it was nothing, as if going to France was simply just another weekend get away. For Neji Hyuga however, it was.

"Wow," Tenten said, almost in a dream like state. She quickly snapped out of it however, when Neji's frown grew a little deeper. Tenten remembered how much he hated people who were constantly awestruck by him. At first Tenten couldn't understand why? Who wouldn't be struck still by him? His weath? Looks? However, as they grew up together she realized that everything he was only made him more unapproachable. "You'll have a great time!" Tenten smiled cheerfully. "When do you think you're leaving?" Tenten asked.

Neji didn't specifically answer with words, however he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Well, let me know when you do. I'll see you tomorrow!" Tenten waved happily again, Neji lifted his hand slightly in response. Once Tenten was a fair distance away from Neji home, she allowed herself to imagine going to France.

"Wow," Tenten said out loud, absent mindedly. "France."

_XxX_

Ino hid behind yet another tree. Her subject still in sight, Ino peered behind the tree again. She was still too far away to see who the person was exactly. A sudden feeling of déjà vu swept over her as she ran behind another tree. Hadn't she done the same thing, only with Sakura a few days earlier? Ino picked up her pace, dashing behind a small bush and then a telephone pole. All the while closing the distance slightly with the person ahead of her.

Ino turned her head around the telephone slowly, looking ahead she realized that there was no longer anything to conceal herself behind. She would have to dash across the street where there was a large oak tree she could hide behind. Ino looked around the telephone pole again, her subject was getting farther away, it was now or never. Ino hauled herself up and squatted down preparing herself to dash across the road.

She had never been one for exercise, in fact the only exercise she got was walking to school every morning or the occasional gym class she decided to partake in. However, she had to give herself credit, Ino could pull off quite a fast sprint if she needed too.

Ino removed herself from the shield the telephone pole provided and began to sprint across the road. She felt her heart race as her steps echoed in the silence of the street. She hadn't realized just how loud her steps were. Ino had been keeping to the side of the road, so her steps were cushioned by the soft ground. Now they resonated with each step. She collapsed to the ground behind the oak tree, a hand sat on her chest trying to slow down her racing heart beat. After a few moments Ino turned behind the tree to see if her target had been alerted by the sudden noise. He had.

Sasuke had known for sometime that someone had been following him. That, or the person liked to walk behind every possible object and stay behind said object for about ten seconds before moving on from said object. He wasn't one to judge, much. He decided to pretend not to notice said person, they were being quiet and Sasuke knew they were too far away to attack him. Although, a sudden a rush of footsteps cut through his well enjoyed silence. Sasuke quickly turned around, the road was empty. Or so he thought. To the right of the paved road, behind a large oak tree, a spec of gold brought Sasuke's eyes to the tree. Suddenly, the gold moved slightly, more became visible. Sasuke took a step closer, what he was looking at wasn't gold but strands of hair. Sasuke crunched his brows together in thought, he decided to turn back around and began walking again. A few moments went by with no movement from his follower, however after about a minute his pursuer went on the move again.

_I can't find peace in this damn town. _Sasuke thought. Each step he took only brought more discontent toward him. He would have to face his brother tonight as well as deal with some rather…discontenting business. The pursuer once again moved, Sasuke had reached his limits.

"Whoever is following me show yourself. Now." Sasuke spun around sharply, glaring down the road waiting for any sign of movement. A swift wind blew, shaking the browning leaves that dotted the trees, however that was the only movement that caught Sasuke's keen eyes.

"I said show yourself!" Sasuke raised his voice, once again, his eyes scanning over every visible place to hide. A movement toward the left of the street, a girl stepped out from behind a electrical box. Sasuke's frowned deepened. With out a doubt a fan girl. A species he was all to familiar with. Too angry to really look at the girl Sasuke failed to notice that he had seen this girl before.

"What are you doing following me." It wasn't a question, but a demand. The girl failed to meet his eyes, rather play with her long blonde pony tail, twirling it in her hands, probably to take his own attention off her face. _Long blonde pony tail. _Sasuke repeated in his head. He knew this girl.

"Ino Yamanaka?" Sasuke stated out loud unsure whether or not this was the girl that had ran him over in the guidance office.

"Yes?" Sasuke waited patiently, a few seconds, for her to continue, to explain herself. He clenched his fist when she didn't do so.

"Whatever. Stop following me." Sasuke began once again to walk towards his home, he slowed down when he felt Ino take a step forward. However, she turned around and began to head in her own direction.

Sasuke decided to leave the incident behind him, she was most likely just another fan girl, now that Sasuke thought about it. Ino had been with that other girl, the one with the pink hair, it took Sasuke a few moments to remember her name, Sakura. He could clearly see the two had an interest in him, the weren't very subtle at hiding their looks they gave him, or the fact that Ino had stood in the middle of Kakashi's classroom, ogling him. Sasuke shook his head, now was not the time to be concerning himself with either one of those girls. Ino only brought annoyance and Sakura, unwanted memories. How many times would he have to move until he could be safe?

_XxX_

The roads where no longer lit, rather a dark layer of translucent black coated the streets. Trees colored with the life of fall now were few and far between, replaced with light poles and abandoned buildings. Sasuke passed by a group of a few men, drinking behind a red pick up truck. The same men he had seen before, following Ino and Sakura. He kept his head low, hoping to prevent any reason to start a conflict. The men were huddled by a small fire, held in a large barrel, each one holding a can of beer, with a few empty cans scattered around the fire already, nightfall hadn't even fully come yet.

"Yo, kid, wanna have a beer?" Yelled a husky voice. Sasuke kept his eyes down.

"No." He continued walking picking up his pace, he certainly was Mr. Popular today.

"Aw, come on!" The man yelled again. Sasuke looked up toward the man, stopping in the middle of the side walk. The man threw a can in his direction, Sasuke swiftly caught the can and threw it up and down in his own hand.

"I said no." Sasuke locked eyes with the drunken man, his eyes shook form the strain of his concentration.

"Fine, your loss." The man presented each word with a leaning motion forward, holding each syllable on his drunken tongue.

Sasuke let the light of the flames fade away to his back as he soon approached his home.

His house sat on one of the only pieces of land with a small yard and a few trees in the neighborhood. The home wasn't very large, rather it was quite small. Three cobble stone steps lead the way to the once white door, now littered with various graffiti markings and tags. "Cop Killer" "Get out" and "DB" filled the door, Sasuke looked toward the handle of the door, a new red hand print laid cleanly over the golden knob. Sasuke couldn't tell whether the red was paint or blood, honestly he didn't want to find out.

Sasuke knew his brother wasn't home, the driveway was empty, and his work usually kept him out late. He entered his darkened home, quickly turning on a light switch the room became illuminated. The spotted brown of the carpets and deep blue couch were now visible. As well as the littered beer cans on the floor.

Sasuke picked up the last beer can and began walking toward the kitchen to dispose of the empty cans. He passed the only piece of real furniture in his home, a large armoire. Home to the few family photos the Uchiha's still had. Sasuke stopped by a picture of his mother. A beautiful women reflected in the photograph. Her black eyes shone from happiness however her pensive mouth suggested no feelings of happiness. Sasuke saw it, he knew his mother had been a happy women. Her long black hair swayed slightly from the breeze. Her hands crossed over each other sat neatly in her lap, on top of a light purple apron. Sasuke always saw his mother in that apron, when she cooked, cleaned or just stood in the home smiling she wore her apron.

He stared at her, wanting to be able to hold her again, to grab her hand, to run with her, laugh with her, talk with her, and smile with her. He ran his thumb over his mothers face. The more he stared at her the less and less she looked like his mother. Her hair became shorter, and lighter until becoming a bright pink. Her eyes transformed from a beautiful obsidian, to a light airy green, what was happening to his mother? Sasuke recognized the new face that sat before him. Beer cans clattered to the floor, Sasuke's hands shook. _Why is she there? Just like before. Why!_ Sasuke mentally yelled. He took his left hand and hit the picture from the top of the armoire. The picture flew across the room until it bombarded with the wall on the other side of the living room, falling to broken pieces on the ground. The illusion of Sakura Haruno left the frame, leaving his mother staring at the ceiling her eyes suddenly no longer shining with happiness. Sasuke couldn't figure out why that pink haired girl reminded him of his mother, so much so that she replaced her for a moment in his thoughts. That thought itself made Sasuke livid with rage. More hate to add to the enormous amount he already held. He needed something to direct the hate at, at anyone. Sakura seemed to be his best option at the moment, her constant smile did bring him a vile feeling. He clenched his fists together until his hands turned a bright white. Sasuke left the cans were they laid and went to his room.

Sasuke's room wasn't very large, rather it was on the smaller size. A dull brown carpet matched the faded white on the walls. A wooden desk sat in the corner of the room, underneath a small square window. On the left of the room was Sasuke's bed, black comforters already made, the color made it Sasuke's favorite piece of furniture in the room. Despite the lack of furniture in his room, Sasuke liked the simplicity his room had, it wasn't hectic, or crowded, besides it wasn't like he was going to have company any time soon.

Sasuke threw his bags down, his bed creaking slightly with the extra weight. He roughly yanked out his desk chair, the pencils on his desk wobbling slightly. Sasuke rested his head in his hands, and slowly pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. His phone had been ringing relentlessly ever since he got home. He didn't recognize the strange number who had called him about five times. Ignoring the missed calls, Sasuke noticed a small tape in the corner of the cell phone screen, a voice message.

"Sasuke," A deep female voice began to speak. "I need you to come in to see me. You've had more then enough time to get settled it's time to get to business, that is, if you still want to be in _Daybreak." Sasuke slowly put his cell phone down, tilting his chair back he thought about the message. Smirking to himself Sasuke let out a small chuckle. Still be apart of Daybreak? She still had to ask?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: _Hey guys here's another update! Thank you school break for letting me write lots and lots! Also, thanks to Mary Peguero and Sundance1989 for the reviews! Don't worry things will pick up in this chapter. : ) Also, I received a few reviews that said the story up to here had been confusing? I personally am not happy with some chapters looking back on them so they may be up for a rewrite. (Not in the imminent future of course.) But, I think all writers are unhappy with their work when they finish, right? I mean there's always room for improvement. Anyway, now that all the boring introduction stuff is out of the way we now have some action! So let me know what you guys think in a REVIEW! Reviews are like us, writers, food, we need them to have the energy to continue writing our beloved fan fictions, so….review!

_Disclaimer: _I…..do…..not….own…Naruto.

_It Ends At Daybreak_

_Chapter Five: Family _

"_I hurt because of had those ties!"_

_- Sasuke Uchiha_

_Recap:_

His phone had been ringing relentlessly ever since he got home. He didn't recognize the strange number who had called him about five times. Ignoring the missed calls, Sasuke noticed a small tape in the corner of the cell phone screen, a voice message.

"Sasuke," A deep female voice began to speak. "I need you to come in to see me. You've had more then enough time to get settled it's time to get to business, that is, if you still want to be in _Daybreak_." Sasuke slowly put his cell phone down, tilting his chair back he thought about the message. Smirking to himself Sasuke let out a small chuckle. Still be apart of Daybreak? She still had to ask?

_XxX_

Sakura sat in her room her cell phone held tightly in-between her hands. She had been trying to contact Ino for the past few hours, however the phone had went to voice mail. Sakura stared at the phone in her hand, puzzled. Ino always had a cute message or saying explaining why she couldn't answer the phone, however today there was only "Leave a message after the beeeeeeep."

Sakura let her head rest on the wall, staring down it blankly. "What ifs" had been plaguing her mind ever since she had left Ino on there walk home. What if those same guys in the red pick up truck saw her and took her? What if she got lost? What if she was kidnapped? Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and tried to ease her mind. _Be practical Sakura, Practical. We were no where near Southern Konoha, she's fine. _Sakura attempted to tell herself. Yet an feeling of unease still managed to settle within her.

Sakura picked up her phone again and dialed Ino's number. She heard the familiar ringing sound, with each ring her heart started to beat a little faster. Five rings past after the sixth you were asked to leave a voice mail. Sakura felt the twinge of hope that started to burn within her fade. However she stayed on the line and waited for the sixth ring. The phone remained silent.

"Hello?" Sakura called tentatively.

"What." Sakura jumped back dropping her phone on her bed. Her breaths ragged, Sakura had not been expecting a male to pick up Ino's phone. A male? Sakura questioned. Why would a male answer Ino's phone?

Sakura grabbed the phone out of her bedding and put it to her ear again.

"Hello?" Sakura called again, her voice frantic.

"What." The deep voice answered, Sakura could hear a hint of anger. Sakura didn't know what else to do. Should she confront this man directly? She took a deep breath, if Ino was in danger then she couldn't risk angering who ever was on the other side of the line.

"I think you may have the wrong phone, I have been trying to call my friend for a while now." Sakura paused slightly after sentence. Realizing just how stupid she sounded. She heard a huff, a chuckle almost from the other line. "Hey!" Sakura snapped. Feeling a slight rise in temperature around her face.

"I may have the wrong phone?" He, the unknown man on the other line, questioned back.

"Yes, that is correct." Sakura said again, more sure of herself.

"Maybe, you have the wrong number, and I have the right phone." The more Sakura listened to the voice the more familiar it became.

"No, that can't be right." Sakura shook her head, unless Ino had gotten a new phone in the past two days and hadn't told her about it. Just to be safe Sakura checked the number on the screen, definitely Ino's.

"I'm staring at my cell phone right now." The man replied.

Sakura remained silent she didn't know how to continue after this. _How can I explain to someone that I am just trying to get in touch with my friend who I fear has been kidnapped. And I am calling the right number, and I'm worried sick. _Sakura paused her train of thought.

"Look, I'm trying to get in touch with my friend, who I fear has been kidnapped and I am calling the right number. I have checked the number every other second just to be sure no digits changed while I was talking, and all I want to do it make sure she is okay." Sakura blurted out. As soon as she finished she realized just how quiet her room became and just how loud she was yelling.

"I would respond but seeing how I am now permanently deaf I don't know how." Sakura felt another wave of heat toward her face.

"Sorry. What's your name?" Sakura asked, she didn't like talking to this person without knowing something about them. She also didn't know what exactly was making her want to stay on the line.

"…."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I said mine first now its your turn to return the favor."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura dropped her phone. Sasuke Uchiha had been the one she had been calling relentlessly all afternoon? Sakura was struck between a feeling of mortification and absolute mortification. Sakura could hear Sasuke's voice, a murmur through her blankets. Sakura quickly grabbed the phone and plastered it to her ear.

"Oh, well, we seem to be running in the each other a lot." Sakura laughed nervously.

"If you want to call it that." Sakura abruptly stopped laughing.

"Call it what?"

"Running into each other sounds mutual. Are relationship is you running into me." Sasuke explained.

"That is not-" Sakura was about to protest, however, what he said was true. She had been part of some schemes that involved following and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Monday you showed me around, then followed me home. Tuesday you ran into me in the hallway, then invited me to lunch, and today, Wednesday you proceeded to follow me home again. And you've been calling my phone non stop all afternoon. " Sakura remained silent. The was the most she had ever heard the Uchiha say, however it was one of the hardest things she had to listen to. Each word was spoken slow and was one hundred percent accurate.

"Well, Monday doesn't count and today I went home only Ino followed you- that's it!" Sakura yelled. "Ino had been following you! Did you see her? Or do you know where she went?" Sakura questioned as fast as she could.

"No."

Sakura listened for him to go on, he didn't. She couldn't get used to such long sentences from the Uchiha, Sakura warned herself.

"If you knew I was following you today then you knew Ino was with me." Sakura reasoned, her voice become more of a worried filled plea.

"She went home." Sasuke replied.

"Are you sure?" Sakura questioned, now was not the time for him to be dallying around. She needed to find Ino.

"No."

"God damn it Sasuke! Just tell me where she is! Are you always such a bastard? Or is it only with me? Because I have spent way to much of my time trying to figure it out these past few days! I've been waging mental wars about whether or not to let your attitude go or try and see if there is another side to you, a nicer non-bastard like side. And yes I did follow you a little bit Monday, but what you don't know is that Ino and I were almost kidnapped by two men in a pick up truck who I'm pretty sure worked for that crazy ass gang Daybreak. I'm also sure I saw you there, but I haven't said anything and I've just let it go. But now I don't want to think about what could have happened to Ino. What if those guys came back and she has been kidnapped and forced into prostitution?" Sakura was screaming by the time she was finished. Tears threatened to fall, but none did so. Sakura had never doubted herself, but as soon as Sasuke came to Konoha it seemed like that was all she did. Her breathing was loud against the silence her screaming had made. The other line fell into silence. "….Sasuke?" No answer. "Sasuke?" Sakura held the phone up to her ear, hoping for a response. "Sasuke?" Sakura called again.

"I told you, I don't know where she went. Have you tried calling Ino's home yet?" Sasuke responded icily. Sakura couldn't tell how he felt about the barrage she had just unleashed on him.

"Call her home?" Sakura questioned, realizing her plunder.

"Yes."

"W-well no, I haven't." Sakura mumbled, running her fingers through her hair once more.

"Are you done wasting my time now?"

Sakura felt her mouth fall open slightly.

"Excuse me?" Sakura felt her anger rising again.

"Goodbye."

Sakura heard a click before the call ended. She stayed motionless on top of her bed for a few moments. Processing the information Sasuke had just told her. Sakura picked up her cell phone and began to dial Ino's home phone. She checked her reflection in the window, her face a deep shade of red. Sakura waved her hand sending a little wave of wind over her face. Was her room really that hot?

_XxX_

Sasuke slammed his phone on his desk and ran his fingers through his black locks. What were the chances that Sakura was the one calling him? Sasuke rubbed his temples slowly. Couldn't she just leave him be? Sasuke picked up his phone that had started to vibrate on his desk top.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Sasuke." Sasuke immediately became on edge, he straightened his back and placed his elbows on his desk.

"Konan."

"I tried calling you but, your phone was busy. Who were you talking to?" Konan asked, her voice smooth and soft, yet deadly in her demand.

"A student from school." Sasuke replied, he never liked talking with Konan, she knew too much about him and talking with her only made him feel more vulnerable.

"Really, a female perhaps? You know what the rules are Sasuke. Although, you do need a new partner." Sasuke could hear how Konan was more or less talking to herself then to him directly.

"I need a new partner?" This was new news to Sasuke. Why were they moving him with another partner so soon. Unless, Sasuke shook his head, he was too new at Daybreak to get a promotion.

"Karin has been moved she is now paired with Suigetsu." Sasuke rested his chin in his palm thinking about what Konan had just said. _Karin has been moved huh? That leaves me without a girl. Shit. _

"Sasuke, I know this leaves you without a call girl, and that's why you have a new mission to fulfill." Konan stated. Sasuke nodded to himself, at least he could stay working.

In Daybreak you worked for the gang to show them your worth. The more you worked the better off you were in the gang. No work equates to no worth. Having no worth makes you literally worthless to the gang, if you were worthless then you were as good as dead.

"Hm." Sasuke mumbled letting Konan know he was listening.

"Find yourself a call girl tell me who it is and we will have her join Daybreak." Sasuke remained silent. He worked in one of the lowest parts of Daybreak. Sasuke hated to admit it but in simple English he was a pimp. His job was to pimp out call girls or prostitutes for registered members in Daybreak or to specific people who have had background checks. There were two levels in Daybreak lower then his own, a streetwalker, a girl that literally walked the street to be picked up by any guy that spotted her. A street walker and an escort the male version of the former, sat at the bottom of the Daybreak chain.

"Isn't it your job to find prostitutes Konan?" Sasuke questioned. He did not like the idea of having to chose the girl he would be pimping out.

"I told you, I want you to find someone. Think of it as a challenge of sorts, just make sure you find someone good enough to be a call girl. Daybreak doesn't need any more street walkers. Who knows you may even find me a special." Sasuke remained relatively calm. There was no use in arguing. Konan ranked higher then him, he wouldn't have a say anyway. "If you need help ask Uzumaki." Sasuke scoffed to himself. In hell he would ask Uzumaki for help finding him a call girl. Yes it was a challenge, but he wouldn't stoop that low. He after all, he still had his pride to hold on to.

"I'll find one." Sasuke replied.

"Call me when you do." Sasuke didn't respond after that and just waited for a clicking noise to signal that their call over.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair his arms crossed behind his head. _I have to find a call girl eh? _Sasuke thought. _Now, where to start looking? _Sasuke had no idea how to approach the task he just received, he didn't know the ramifications and expectations Konan would have. If he screwed his task over, Sasuke felt his insides squirm at the thought.

"Sasuke!" Bellowed a voice from the first floor. Itachi shouldn't be home yet. Sasuke looked at his clock, _6:45 pm. _Grudgingly Sasuke rose from his chair and slowly walked down the stairs to greet his brother.

Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's older brother and legal guardian stood silently in the hallway. The elder Uchiha was a silent and stoic man, just like his younger brother. Also like his younger brother, he had looks that could kill. Sasuke observed his brothers rustled obsidian hair, reaching down to the small of his back. Itachi's professional appearance was something he prized himself by, so seeing his hair so disheveled concerned Sasuke. Like himself his elder brother had eyes like a black abyss. His broad shoulders were set back and the usual calm of his face appeared strained. He held a small brown brief case in one hand, the other resting one his gun holster. The irony the two brothers had always seemed amusing to Sasuke. Itachi, working with the law enforcement, a detective bent on putting gangs like Daybreak to an end. Where as, Sasuke belonged to the very gang his brother was trying to end. The whole situation almost, made a smile rise to Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke." Itachi didn't look at Sasuke rather he placed his brief case down and loosened the tie around his neck. Sasuke didn't like how early his brother had returned home, Itachi devoted his life to his work, only something serious could cause him to be home early. "Would you like to know why I'm home so early?" Itachi asked, while he walked toward the fridge and grabbed a can of bud light. Sasuke watched as his brother sat on the couch in front of him and popped open the can. All the while keeping his eyes locked on Sasuke.

"I don't care." Sasuke turned around taking a few steps toward the stairs to return to his room.

"Wait." Stopping Sasuke turned around the face his brother. "I'm home early because I saw you talking with Nick Cox and Samuel Chase." Itachi stated calmly. Taking another swig of his beer.

"Who?"

"Nick Cox and Samuel Chase, junkies in the gang Daybreak." Itachi said.

Sasuke stared at Itachi, confused at what his brother was rambling about.

"The men with the red pick up truck." Sasuke suddenly realized what his brother was getting at. The men with the red pick up truck, they had stopped him before and gave him the beer. _Wait, _Sasuke thought. _Those guys are part of Daybreak? _Sasuke chuckled slightly, who knew Konan would have people like Nick Cox and Samuel Chase in Daybreak.

"What's so funny Sasuke? I think you know where I'm going with this." Sasuke leaned against the railing of the stair case, a smirk on his face.

"I do."

"Why were you with people from Daybreak?" Itachi questioned.

"I wasn't with anyone." Sasuke replied.

"Then explain to me why you were with Cox and Chase." Itachi's voice remained calm through out their exchange. Sasuke on the other hand was beginning to tire of the conversation.

"I don't see why I need to explain myself to you. Itachi." Sasuke said his brother name with disgust.

"I'm your guardian that's why. Now tell me why you were with Cox and Chase." Itachi questioned again while placing his now empty can of beer on the table.

"A drunk like you is not responsible for me." Sasuke spat venomously. Itachi had no right to call himself his guardian. Itachi was either too drunk to do anything or gone all the time fighting "crime". And yet, here he is sitting in front of Sasuke calling himself his guardian. The very idea enraged Sasuke.

"My habits are not your concern. I pay the bills for this family-"

"Family!" Sasuke yelled, cutting off his brother. "You call this a family Itachi." Sasuke snorted, appalled at his brothers words.

"Yes Sasuke we are a family. I am your elder brother and it is my job to make sure your safe. Now tell me why were you around Cox and Chase. I will not repeat myself."

Sasuke didn't answer the question immediately. Rather he left the room in a lofty silence.

"I was walking home, they approached me, asked me if I wanted a beer. I refused and walked home." Sasuke explained, a hint of defeat in his voice.

"That's all?" Itachi question once more.

"Yes." Sasuke turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving his brother alone in silence.

Itachi slowly rose from his seat and crossed the room. There lay a broken picture, pieces of shattered glass surrounded Itachi's mother. Her face solemnly looking toward the ceiling. Itachi grabbed the picture and shook off some of the glass that had attached to it.

"I'm sorry mother." Itachi whispered, staring into her eyes. "Do you think it would be different if you were still here?" Itachi chuckled slightly. "Of course it would. I'm trying though. I just want Sasuke to be happy." Itachi stood slowly, still holding on tightly to his mothers photograph. He walked over toward the armoire holding the sparse collection of family photos. Itachi placed his mother's photo directly next to a picture of Sasuke when he was young. The picture was taken about a month before the attack. Sasuke's young eyes and smile were contagious, brining a sad smile to Itachi's face as well.

"Help me guide him." Itachi whispered to his mother before turning back to clean up shattered glass that littered the floor.

_XxX_

"Ino!" Sakura yelled while sprinting down the street. After a full night of worry, and being unable to get through to Ino via her home phone, Sakura had spent most of the night up. Seeing familiar locks of blonde hair flooded Sakura with relief.

"Oh, hi Sakura." Ino said rather indifferently.

"I'm so glad your okay! You don't know how worried I was about you!" Sakura hugged Ino lovingly causing her to waver slightly from the sudden embrace.

"Why?" Ino questioned, now released from Sakura's hug.

"Why?" Sakura questioned back, almost in a mocking tone. "Why wouldn't I be worried about you? I tried to call you and your house phone and couldn't get in touch with you. I kept on thinking something bad happened, like what happened Monday." Sakura explained, pointing her finger toward Ino like a mother would when scolding a small child.

"Oh, sorry about that, I guess my mother was on it all night. But, I didn't get any calls on my cell." Ino reasoned, now that the reunion was over, the two began to walk in the direction of Konoha high.

"Oh yeah! Did you change your cell phone number? When I tried to call, I-" Sakura placed her palm on her forehead and shook her head in an exasperated motion. "When I tried to call your cell phone it turns out each time I called Sasuke's." Sakura looked at Ino only to see her face absolutely emotionless. Suddenly the sides of her mouth started to twitch slightly before Ino heaved over in a fit of laughter.

"N-no way!" Ino managed to say between laughs.

"Ino, this isn't funny!" Sakura yelled playfully.

"Sorry," Ino said now standing straight again. She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, caused by her heavy laughing. "_I _didn't change my number but my phone company did. I have no idea why though. But what are the chances that you would call Sasuke's. " Ino said again, laughter threatening to break out of her at the absurdity of what had happened to Sakura.

"Stop laughing. what's even worse is I finally told him how I feel." Ino stopped still and turned her head toward Sakura, her brow raised in question.

"The way you say it makes it sound like you confessed your undying love for him." Sakura quickly raised her hands in defense.

"No, no no. I absolutely flipped on him, he kept on dodging my question about where you where. I just went off I guess, called him a bastard, the hole shebang." Sakura said off handedly.

"I guess I should say thanks, I mean you ruined possibly the small chance you had at forming a relationship with him, all for me. Sakura you're the bestest friend I could ask for." Ino grabbed onto her friend affectionately. Sakura decided not to answer Ino's insult combined with a complement. "At least he knows how much trouble he has caused us these past days." Ino continued, Sakura tried her best to tune Ino's ramblings out.

"I mean I'm still kinda curious about why he was-"

"No." Sakura cut off, knowing where Ino was going. "I'm done with him, I told you that yesterday." Sakura crossed her arms in protest.

"Fine fine, I agree. Even though things are going to get incredibly boring now."

Konoha high soon came into view. Students filed in from every direction, somehow the mass of bodies managed to fit though the gates every morning. Sakura noticed a motionless figure to the right of Konoha's entrance. Speak of the devil, there stood Sasuke Uchiha. His gaze was focused on his phone, then shot up at every passing student, his head remaining still. One hand rested leisurely on his brown belt strap, his body stood in a relaxed and unconcerned manner, however his orbs moved sporadically. Sakura took a tentative step toward him.

"What happened to leaving him alone?" Ino stated, more in a teasing fashion than reprimanding.

"Right after I apologize." Sakura turned to Ino and gave her a warm smile before turning to walk toward the Uchiha.

"Yeah whatever." Ino mumbled while contemplating on waiting for Sakura or trying to meet up with Tenten. She chose the latter and walked into the school gates.

_XxX_

Sasuke never imagined finding a call girl would be so challenging. Even though he had only spent a few hours searching, or rather, looking around the street randomly, staring at a girl for a few seconds and then walking away. Now he stood motionlessly outside of Konoha high. Every time a student walked by his eyes would dart up, and then dart back down toward his phone. Konan had not called him again since last night. Sasuke didn't even think about her advice, not yet at least, if he couldn't find a girl within a week then he would, reluctantly and absolutely against his will, call Uzumaki. Even though Sasuke hated saying anything positive about his close friend, Sasuke had to admit that Uzumaki and his girl Hinata Hyuga, made quite the team. But, Sasuke reminded himself, Uzumaki had been handed Hinata, while Sasuke had to find his own girl to work with. Sasuke hadn't even thought about how he would get said girl into Daybreak and to agree to work with him. The only way that came to his mind was using brute force.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't look up this time. He knew who it was, there was no need to have to put himself though seeing another smile this early in the morning.

"What."

"Look, about yesterday," Sasuke could hear the waver in Sakura's voice. He looked toward her, her eyes were cast toward the side, most likely thinking about how to continue. Seeing her in obvious disarray brought some sort of satisfaction to him. "Sorry about everything, I usually don't…uh…yell like that." Sasuke watched as she gripped her hands tightly together.

"Hm." Her green eyes shot up, no longer the shy almost scared eyes he had seen a few moments ago. Something caught flame in her jade orbs. The sudden strength they carried caught Sasuke off guard. The flame they held, stared to fade the more he stared back into her own eyes. Until, they lightened considerably and a small smile appeared.

"I guess I'll see you in class." Sasuke watched Sakura head back towards the gates. His eyes trailed along her body. Starting with her vibrate pink hair, her lean and curved shoulders. Following down to the small of her back, flexing slightly with each step she took away. Her skirt fell a few inches below her upper thigh, rising and falling with each step. Sasuke noted just how white her skin was, unblemished almost like it wasn't skin, but porcelain. Sasuke began to wonder what the feeling of porcelain would be like. He quickly shook his head, his scowl deepening even more, if possible. Oh how much he wanted to punch to voice in his head, mocking him. _I can't believe you just checked out, Sakura. _Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, a let out a sigh, this was going to be a long day.

_XxX_

Sakura sat silently in her seat, after looking for Ino she decided just to walk to class by herself. Only to walk in a see a familiar sight. Ino stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by a group of their male classmates chatting rapidly. Sakura sat silently at her desk, her eyes wandered around the room. Everyone sat with their friends, talking and laughing, even Kiba and Akamaru looked like they were enjoying each others company. Sakura took out her English materials and began to doodle random things on her desk. She knew Ino was most likely mad at her for leaving her side to go talk to Sasuke. Even if it was only for a moment to apologize. That's just Ino, Sakura reminded herself.

About ten minutes after the bell rang Kakashi finally strolled in leisurely his head shoved into his book. Ino who had been perched atop one of the desks hopped down and sat next to Sakura. Sakura couldn't tell if Ino was trying to hide her indifference and was failing, or is she purposely wanted Sakura to know how she felt.

"Look Ino, sorry I left you this morning. Please don't be mad." Sakura pleaded slightly, aware that Kakashi would call for the class to be quit any moment now.

"I'm not mad, I just didn't want to wait." Sakura looked at her friends smile and then did a double take.

"What? Really?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah." Ino nodded slowly, Sakura laughed at herself for thinking Ino would get so worked up over something so small.

"Well, that's good."

"Okay, class, sorry for my tardiness. You all remember the cat I passed Monday morning. Well get this I found _another _sleeping rat, so of course being the kind and generous man I am, I had to feed the rat to-"

"That's enough!" Ino yelled covering her ears. Kakashi smirked at his class, observing the cringes from the mental images he had given them at such an early hour in the morning.

"Thank you Miss Yamanaka. Anyway, me and Miss Mitarashi have been working together on a project for you to complete." Kakashi waited, Sakura could feel the class and herself included, shift slightly in anticipation.

"You will be working with a partner," Sakura flashed Ino a quick glance, receiving one from her as well. "Of my choosing." Sakura and Ino both looked to each other again, in slight disappointment. "The project will be on mythical or religious figures and how they affect humanity. It can be a figure from the past or present, you will have to do research on your topic and write a five page paper about the figure you have chosen. The paper will be due a week from today, so next Thursday. Any questions before I announce the partners?" Kakashi finished, somehow managing to keep reading all the while giving his directions. No one moved signaling there were no questions. "Very well, Kiba you and Ino will be working together." Ino quickly shot Sakura a look before hitting her face on her desk. Kiba just laughed at her reaction. "Collette you will be working with Sheena," Sakura watched as two girls in the front smiled obviously happy at who they were paired with. "Shiro," Kakashi continued, "You will be paired with Momo," Kakashi looked around at who had been paired together and who hadn't. "Sasuke," Sakura's attention peaked slightly when Kakashi called Sasuke's name. It would be interesting to see who would be paired with Sasuke, and then she could feel sorry for the girl or guy who had the honor. "You will be paired with-"

"Mr. Hatake?" Called a voice from the door. Sakura hadn't recognized the voice, a new teacher maybe? All heads turned to the door to see who had called. Sakura could only see a tanned hand on the door frame from where she sat. The hand made several motions for Kakashi to leave the room.

"I'll be right back." Kakashi called, setting his book on the table before leaving.

_XxX_

"Sorry to disrupt the class Kakashi." Shikamaru stated, his eyes remained sharp with a look of utter seriousness on his face.

"It's fine, what do you need?" Kakashi questioned, already disappointed that he didn't bring his book. And he was at such a good part too.

"Well, I have some news." Kakashi nodded his head signaling for Shikamaru to continue. "Itachi Uchiha-"

"Sasuke's older brother, the one who works in the Konoha gang unit?" Kakashi interjected.

"Yes, he sent out a report last night to the school that he had seen his brother hanging around Nick Cox and Samuel Chase." Shikamaru reported.

"The guys who work for Daybreak?" Kakashi questioned again. Even though Konoha High was quite a high standard school that didn't change the fact that there was a high profile gang operation just a few streets over. Shikamaru, as the guidance counselor, had the duty to help prevent his students from going a few streets over and either joining the gang or getting in serious trouble.

"Yeah. I'm scheduling an appointment to speak with him soon, I can assume I can pull him out of your class?"

"Yes you can, I can also talk with Sasuke if he feels more comfortable. You know how many guidance and grief counselors he's had to see? Maybe it would be better if I talked to him instead." Kakashi suggested, he felt sure of himself that Sasuke had enough with the guidance counselors, and even though he was a teacher Kakashi was sure that he didn't radiate the usual teacher aura that would dissuade Sasuke from talking with him.

"Okay, that sounds like a better idea. However, you will need to fill out a form, which I'll get to you today, once your done talking with Sasuke."

"I can handle that, is that all?" Kakashi could already hear the uproar coming from his classroom, he could make out Ino's voice saying something about, Kakashi clenched his knuckles, a pervert teacher. He reminded himself to grade her paper extra hard.

"One more thing, with everything that's going on I would like to request that Sasuke is paired with an A student, or a student that will be able to help him through the project if needed." Shikamaru stated.

"Shikamaru, you do understand that Sasuke is the only student besides Neji Hyuga who scored a perfect 500 on the entrance exams. I don't think he will have any trouble with the project." Kakashi explained, Sasuke had only been in Konoha High for four days and already he climbed to the 3rd in his class, Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuga being the only ones ahead of him.

"I have no doubt in his intellectual abilities, however I want someone who will keep him in line. If he's hanging around with people from Daybreak, like Itachi Uchiha's report said, then I want his partner to be able to work with him on an equal level so he won't feel the need to stray away from the project if both him and his partner are working hard on it. You follow?" Shikamaru looked through the small window in the door. His eyes caught Ino sitting on top of Kiba, her hands moving all about, a small group of students formed around them laughing.

"Yes, pair him with someone smart, and what is Ino doing in there?" Kakashi questioned, pushing next to Shikamaru. He ran a finger threw his silver hair and let out a sigh. "You see what I have to deal with." Kakashi said. Shikamaru gave his back a few reassuring pats.

"Hang in there, and I'll get you your papers after school, just try to talk to Sasuke before the weekend." Shikamaru gave Kakashi a quick wave before heading back toward his office. Kakashi on the other hand took a few extra moments, his hand lingering on the door, before heading back into his hectic classroom.

_XxX_

"Get off of Kiba." Kakashi said, almost in a parent-like tone, like he had to reprimand Ino daily. Which wasn't far from the truth. Ino removed herself from Kiba's back and headed back toward her seat, smirking at Sakura, who had been laughing uncontrollably at the sights that played out in front of her.

Once Kakashi had left the room, Kiba had insulted Ino saying something along the lines of being a bad partner which Ino gladly sat on him for which caused a huge uproar in the class. The whole spectacle was quite amusing. However, now that Kakashi had returned Sasuke's partner would be announced. Sensing this the class quickly settled down waiting for Kakashi to speak.

"Sasuke's partner is," Sakura looked around, even though Sasuke had only been at Konoha high for four days he had racked up quite a fan base. Sakura looked around and saw some girls at the edge of their seats, probably praying to be chosen to be Sasuke's partner. If only they had a conversation with him, Sakura let a few laughs slip from her mouth. _If only the those girls talked to him! _Sakura mentally laughed at the thought.

"Is Sakura." Kakashi finished.

"Ha-ha, if only they talked to him." Sakura finally said out loud, laughing. She suddenly stopping noticing how the class had become completely silent.

"What's the joke Haruno?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura looked up slightly shocked to see her teacher staring directly at her. Usually his head was throne behind his book, it was strange to see him staring at her so.

"Huh?" Sakura gulped, aware that the class probably though she had been laughing at them when she had simply been laughing at herself.

"Your Sasuke's partner." Kakashi repeated. Sakura looked over to Ino, who had her lips curved up in a devilish smile. She mouthed the words, "have fun", Sakura just ignored her. Her eyes then trailed on to the back of the room. There sat the man of the hour, Sasuke. His head was turned away from her, looking out the window, his hands folded neatly on his desk. Sakura suddenly lost the urge to laugh at who he would be paired with.

"…Oh, " She said weakly, "Yay."

P.S Hey! Did you guys get the references I made in the story? I made references to two anim_es,_ if you can find them you get a special…..uh…something! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: _Hey guys long time no write, or in your case read! It has been so long since my last update and I promise each day that went by killed me! My sports season just started Monday so I have very little time after school to get my work done let alone write this fan fiction. There is good news and bad news that comes with this: I am changing my updates to every twos weeks so I can have time to write. That's the bad news, good news is that it will only last for about 8 weeks.

Now, this chapter is quite short compared to the others, it's only about 3,000 words while the others have been 6,000-7,000. This chapter is I guess a set up chapter for the next arc in the story. The beginning arc, which was an introduction and mainly just setting up the story, is over, and now I really feel confident in getting down to some action building! Thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter, short yes, but I'm sure you guys can enjoy it! :D

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto.

_It ends at Daybreak_

_Chapter Six: Calling_

"_Is the devil really in hell? Or maybe he lies within each and everyone of us, waiting for opportunity." _

_Divinae_

_Recap: _

"Your Sasuke's partner." Kakashi repeated. Sakura looked over to Ino, who had her lips curved up in a devilish smile. She mouthed the words, "have fun", Sakura just ignored her. Her eyes then trailed on to the back of the room. There sat the man of the hour, Sasuke. His head was turned away from her, looking out the window, his hands folded neatly on his desk. Sakura suddenly lost the urge to laugh at who he would be paired with.

"…Oh, " She said weakly, "Yay."

Tenten felt unusually happy this Friday morning. The chill of the night before still lurked in the air as Tenten left the comforts of her home and began her routine trek to Konoha High. She lived about twenty minutes away from the school, ten of which she walked by herself the other ten with Neji.

As she walked she felt overjoyed, taking in deep breaths of the cool air, and having her lungs fill before slowly exhaling. The feeling she felt could only be compared to the feeling of being alone, standing in front of the vast ocean. The waves slightly lapping your toes, and a slight breeze blowing your hair, a feeling of utter serenity.

Closing her eyes Tenten twirled slightly before jumping into a light skip, her eyes widened when she caught sight of Neji waiting down the road.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled, now jogging down the road her hand held high above her head, waving vigorously back and forth. Tenten watched his head rise, and was pleased to see him give a small wave back. Tenten stumbled slightly while coming to a stop next to Neji.

"Good morning!" Tenten took a few deep breaths before beginning to walk with Neji.

"Morning." He replied. Tenten noticed Neji was without his standard uniform jacket, and now only wore his white button down. Upon further inspection she observed that the top two buttons were left unbuttoned, and his hair even appeared messy and out of place. In all the years she had known Neji, never once had she seen him in such an informal state.

"Neji, are you feeling alright?" Tenten inquired, concerned by his sudden change in appearance. Neji turned his focus toward Tenten instead of the empty street ahead of him.

"Yes. Why? Is something telling you otherwise?" Neji questioned, his gaze still locked on Tenten.

"Uh, not really. I've just never seen you without your jacket on and the top two buttons…" Tenten trailed off. Her eyes focused on Neji's neck, now exposed by the lack of buttoning. Tenten would have been ogling his firm muscles and chiseled collar bones however, light brown patches about an inch thick dotted his neck distracting her. Tenten immediately knew what they were. Her stomach dropped slightly, however she just smirked at Neji, making sure to hide the sudden shocking feeling she just received.

"Neji, are those hickeys I see?" Tenten teased, while pointing towards his neck.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise then regained their usual coldness, his hands fidgeted around his collar. Tenten had never seen Neji doge a question before, making the feeling in her stomach even stronger.

"Why are you interested, Tenten?" Neji purred, leaning in close to her, so close that she could feel his breath touch her face. Tenten felt her face heat up despite the cool temperatures. All of her previous feelings and thoughts were lost with the sudden closeness between her and Neji.

"O-oh no r-reason." Tenten stammered, quickly backing up regaining the space she was so accustomed too. Tenten kept her eyes down as she heard Neji chuckle softly. Neither said another word the rest of the walk to school, a loud silence accompanied them, a new companion on their walk. A companion Tenten wasn't to thrilled about.

Konoha appeared on the horizon, between the meeting of the road and the lightening blue sky.

"Tenten," Neji started, breaking the silence that had been following them for most of the walk. Tenten looked up at Neji, a familiar motion to her.

"Yes?"

"I know I told you already but, I have to leave."

"Yeah." Tenten motioned with her hands for him to continue.

"I'm leaving next Monday."

Tenten hid the shock she felt by his sudden news. He had told her earlier in the week that he would be leaving again, but Tenten would never have guessed her would leave so soon.

"…oh, to France right?" Tenten felt awkward just staring at Neji when he refused to meet her eyes. So she averted her own downward, the sidewalk becoming the highlight of her vision.

"Hn." Neji nodded in agreement.

"Well, I know you'll have a great time!" Tenten covered her raging emotions underneath a vibrant smile. She, like Neji, could conceal her emotions with ease. Being able to flawlessly hide herself behind whatever mask of emotion she chose. Maybe, that was why her and Neji had such an easy yet equally difficult time understanding one another.

"Hn."

"Come on Neji! It's France!" Tenten playfully yelled, jabbing his side.

"Yeah." Neji dismissed her attempts at poking him by swiftly curving himself out of her reach.

Tenten pretended not to notice Neji's hand trail up and rest on the side of his neck. A tentative almost protective gesture. Tenten knew Neji was hiding something, ever since he dodged her question a feeling of doubt had begun crawling inside her. With each step it grew, even behind a smile the feeling grew. Until, now, it threatened to break loose and rip her apart.

The feeling, the more Tenten thought about it, hadn't just appeared when she saw the hickeys on his neck, that had been the trigger. The feelings had been residing in her for sometime. Ever since he started leaving more frequently, the two had begun to grow apart. To the point where they no longer talked like best friends, rather, acquaintances.

"Neji." Tenten mumbled underneath her breath, "Why are things so different?"

_XxX_

Sakura let out a joyous sigh, while walking through the gates of Konoha high. The whole campus and student body radiated off a pleasant aura, each student a little bit happier then the day before. Why? Simply because of the day of the week, Friday. Sakura had a rough week, from the new student, Sasuke, to her and Ino causing themselves needless trouble with said student, a few squabbles and rising emotion her, and Ino felt together, and falling behind on homework. Needless to say, Sakura could kiss the ground with her thankfulness that today was Friday.

Ino walked, equally happy, at her side. She had been talking non-stop ever since they had met a ways up the road. She talked about everything, from her hair and pink blow-dryer to why water was deemed a necessity for life.

The two entered Kakashi's classroom, so deep in their conversation they were unaware of their own surroundings.

"Haruno." Kakashi called sternly. Sakura jerked her head from Ino and looked toward her silver haired teacher. He motioned her toward his desk with a small wave of his hand. Sakura reluctantly made her way toward his desk, disappointed that she had to leave her ever chaotic conversation with Ino.

"Yes?" Sakura asked politely. She had been so deep in her conversation with Ino that Sakura had failed to notice that Kakashi was in the classroom. Sakura looked at the clock, 7:40, she wasn't late, so the fact that her never punctual, always late, teacher was on time struck her as an utter miracle. "You're here on time." Sakura stated disbelievingly.

Kakashi raised his eyes in humor, "And why wouldn't I be on time Haruno? I take my job very seriously. You should learn that from a punctual man like myself."

"Sure, do you have anything to tell me?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, I have a question regarding my decision with pairing you and Sasuke together for the mythology and religion project." Kakashi picked up a small stack of papers and stacked them neatly in the middle of his desk before reaching into the top draw and pulling out his favorite novel. "How do you feel about that?" The lofty undertone to Kakashi's voice was gone, replaced with a tone that demanded seriousness.

"I don't really care about it. I'm looking forward to working with him." Sakura responded.

Kakashi's face lightened, and a smile could be seen beneath a large blue scarf that obscured most of his face.

"That's good, you can sit down now."

"Okay." Sakura replied while turning tentatively around.

"Hey, what did the pervert teacher want?" Ino leaned over her desk to get as close to Sakura as possible.

"He wanted to know how I felt about working with Sasuke."

"And?" Ino questioned further.

"I said I was looking forward to it." Ino slouched back into her chair, probably deflated by the anticlimactic answer.

The day progressed relatively easily for Sakura after her quick conversation with Kakashi. She had all her usual classes which went by without a hitch. Like everyday, Sakura enjoyed her lunch on the roof of the school with Ino, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, Neji, and Akamaru. Sakura wanted, to attempt to talk to Sasuke about their upcoming project, however, Sasuke didn't appear in English class nor did she see him elsewhere.

Now Sakura's uneventful day suddenly hit a bump. She sat in her room, banging her head slowly against the wall in a monotonous rhythm. She held her phone lightly in her lap, flipping it back and forth between her two palms. _How long is his phone going to be busy? _Sakura thought. She had been trying to call Sasuke's cell for the past hour, each time a repetitious beeping answered, signaling the other line was in use. Sakura attempted to call once more, and once again she was met with the same rhythmic beeping.

"I give up!" Sakura yelled exasperatingly. _Who on Earth could Sasuke be talking too that takes almost an hour!_

Sakura decided to wait a few more minutes before giving him another call. Much to her surprise she had only been waiting a few minutes when the sound of her phone vibrating against the window sill made her rise.

"Why is Ino calling me?" Sakura smirked to herself, knowing her mistake, she had yet to change Ino's number in her phone, meaning Ino wasn't the actual caller.

"Hello?" Sakura answered cheerfully, masking her annoyance with the man.

"You called?….Five times." Sasuke added.

Sakura felt a small amount of heat rise to her face from him pointing that fact out. Had she really called five times?

"I guess I did. Well, we have a project to do so what mythical or religious figure do you want to research?" Sakura immediately questioned.

"This is what your bothering me with?" Sasuke replied chillingly.

Sakura had a feeling he would reply so harshly. She felt a surge of pride when her voice didn't falter in response.

"Yes, it is. I don't care if you care about this project or not, I am getting an A on it." Sakura demanded. The other line remained silent. Each second that passed felt like a minute. Her voice still hung in the air of the conversation. Sakura began to wonder if Sasuke was thinking about what she had said, or if he simply hung up on her. The latter one, just thinking about it, made Sakura's blood warm.

"A religious or mythical figure?" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura couldn't tell what Sasuke was doing, but judging by his off handed tone she could tell his attention was else where.

"Yes." She quickly stated.

"Lucifer." Came Sasuke's quick and blunt reply.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura questioned, she hadn't exactly heard what he had suggested.

"Lucifer." Sasuke repeated once more.

"Lucifer?" Sakura wasn't to familiar with the name, "Who's Lucifer?"

"The devil."

Sakura loosened her grip on her phone. He wanted to research the devil? The darkness of the topic made Sakura a little queasy. She had never been to church, so she wasn't to acquainted with just who god and the devil were, however she did know the type of things the devil was known for. Not wanting to show any weakness toward the man on the other line, Sakura put her discomfort with the suggestion away.

"Okay, I know Konoha's museum has an exhibit on mythology so we can go there, or the library. Are you free tomorrow around noonish? We could start research at the library." Sakura still wasn't set on the idea about doing their project on Lucifer, yet she knew this was probably the closest to teamwork her and Sasuke would get. If he wanted to do a project on Lucifer then so be it.

"Fine, but make it quick."

"You know you could be a little nic-"

Click.

Sakura looked at her phone, blackness covered the screen, Sasuke had hung up on her. Sakura placed her index fingers on her temples and rubbed her head slowly. _Because Kakashi asked you to be his partner and you're going to get an A even while having him as a partner. _Sakura thought. She wasn't worried about Sasuke being stupid and not giving good ideas toward their project, in fact that was at the bottom of her worries. Sakura concerned herself more with whether or not Sasuke was going to put forth the effort to work with her and put his attitude aside, even if just a little bit. Sakura leaned against the wall, this project was going to be a long one.

_XxX_

Sasuke laid back in his desk chair once more. For the past hour he had been on his phone non-stop. Mainly annoyances plagued the hour. He got a call from his old grief counselor, Itachi and then Sakura. Each call that he ended put him in a worse mood.

Sasuke pushed he feet against the wall and leaned back in his chair, aligning his balance so he sat on the back two legs of the chair. He closed his eyes slowly, welcoming the silence the blackness bestowed upon him. The blissful silence didn't stay long, his mind soon flashed with images of memories. An image of a small two story home, the shingles a dusty brown with a vibrant red door and a white picket fence. His old home. His brother flashed through his mind, his father, the seven schools he's been enrolled to, the twelve faces of his various guidance counselors. His mother rolled into his blackened view. Her black locks blew into his line of sight, followed by her pearl-like complexion and face. A small smile settled upon her lips, she opened her mouth slowly, with each second Sasuke's heart began to race. His mother's face changed, her eyes becoming lighter, her hair shorter. _No. _His mothers lips became a light pink her eyes now a deep emerald green. Sasuke felt a lurching pain in his chest, his feet slipped from the wall causing his chair to come crashing back towards his desk. Thrashing his body forward.

"Why!" Sasuke yelled, throwing his fists down on his desk, leaving the whole room shaking. Sasuke placed his hand over his eyes and hung his head off the back of his chair.

_You're not her._

A small ringing broke his silence. _What now? _Sasuke fingered around the top of his desk until he found his phone.

"Yes."

"Sasuke." An all too familiar female voice replied.

"Konan." Why was she calling back so soon? What did she want? Sasuke let these questions run through his mind, all the while keeping his outer self composed and collected.

"I know I called you yesterday about your…job." Konan paused, Sasuke presumed for him to answer her statement.

"Yes, I have to find myself a prostitute."

"A call girl, good, you remember. I need one by the end of next week."

"What?" Sasuke could hear a trace of surprise in his voice. No doubt Konan did as well.

"Is there a problem Sasuke?"

"No."

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" Sasuke heard her hold his name on her tongue, he wasn't sure what effect Konan was trying to give him, however, he noticed something.

"Yes."

"Well then Sasuke, I will be calling again soon."

Sasuke threw his phone on his desk and began to pace around the perimeter of his room. _Of course there is a problem Konan! How am I supposed to go about finding myself a girl in a week? _Sasuke eyed his phone. _I could always-no. Sasuke shook his head, there was no way he was going to ask him for help. Sasuke eyed his phone again. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Naruto."_

"_Ah! Sasuke I haven't talked to you in forever!" _


End file.
